


Во тьму

by Meloly, Ratnagar



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Action, Adults, Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Violence, police!au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: За годы совместной работы Ричи и Стэн повидали многое — от культов до картелей. Случай в Дерри, штат Мэн, обещает стать самым ужасным не только для них, но и для двух местных офицеров полиции, с которыми им предстоит работать бок о бок. Кроме того, Ричи постоянно вспоминает то, что предпочёл бы забыть.Иллюстрация: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/4/4/3444731/85881921.png





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730998) by [nb_richie (shipit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipit/pseuds/nb_richie). 



> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— У тебя руки дрожат, — тихо говорит Стэн, отворачиваясь от аккуратно собранного чемодана. — Боишься?

Ричи закатывает глаза, но, по правде говоря, он в ужасе. Свою успешную карьеру Ричи начал строить, ещё будучи ребёнком, когда в его родном городе орудовал преступник. Один старый учитель похищал и насиловал соседских детей, которых потом жестоко убивал, и Ричи с ним связывали особые отношения.

_Никому не говори, Ричард. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя постигла та же участь, верно?_

Нынешнее дело слишком напоминает ему о детстве, и Стэн это прекрасно понимает.

— Нам не обязательно браться за это дело, Рич.

— Да всё нормально, — раздражённо отвечает Ричи и продолжает собираться.

В отличие от Стэна, тщательно складывающего одежду, Ричи просто бросает вещи в старый чемодан, купленный ещё во времена учёбы в колледже. Очередная пара носков летит к изношенным джинсам — обычные, ничем не примечательные вещи, ведь в Дерри, как говорят, костюмы надевают только в церковь или на похороны. В отдельной сумке, за которую отвечает Стэн, лежат значки, оружие, три папки с копиями дела и две записные книжки, пухлые от распечаток Стэна и заполненные корявым почерком Ричи.

Задача проста и ясна. Ричи и Стэну нужно отправиться в маленький городок Дерри, штат Мэн, и поймать того, кто похищает детей. Их начальство каким-то чудом замяло шумиху по поводу этого дела, но факт остаётся фактом: похищения, через несколько дней после которых находят изуродованные тела, необходимо остановить. Стэн и Ричи будут работать с двумя ребятами из местной полиции, и вместе они должны сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить жителей от опасности. Если во время их пребывания в Дерри умрёт кто-то ещё — это останется на их совести.

Стэн знает, что Ричи страшно, как знает и то, что он не отступится — Ричи уже слишком увлечён. Они работают вместе многие годы и повидали такие вещи, какие не должен видеть ни один человек. Иногда Ричи кажется, что Стэн знает его лучше, чем он сам себя.

— Поторапливайся, наш рейс через час.

Ричи показывает Стэну язык, но застёгивает чемодан и хватает телефон.

Такси отвезёт их в аэропорт, затем они полетят в Бангор — крупный город в часе езды к северу от Дерри. Там они арендуют машину и отправятся в путь. Их уже ждёт квартира, в которой они будут жить. Стэн притворится художником, приехавшим в Дерри в поисках источника вдохновения. Казалось бы, ничего подозрительного для городского общества, тогда как на самом деле они начнут вести расследование бок о бок с полицией.

Уильям Денбро и Эдвард Каспбрак — так зовут офицеров полиции, чьи личные дела они получили. Денбро на вид лет двадцать пять, и у него рыжие волосы, которые уже начали редеть. В камеру он смотрит решительно, зубы стиснуты. Всё в нём кричит, что он горит желанием кого-то защитить. У второго, Каспбрака, маленькое лицо и большие карие глаза. Он всё ещё выглядит ребёнком и, скорее всего, ростом не выше ста шестидесяти пяти сантиметров. Ричи хочется уберечь его, спрятать от жестокого мира, что крайне забавно — Каспбрак всё-таки коп, и он явно может постоять за себя, даже если по нему этого не скажешь.

Ричи садится в такси вслед за Стэном, стараясь не думать о двух офицерах полиции Дерри.

— Ты не забыл посадочные талоны? — внезапно спрашивает он.

Стэн вытаскивает их из кармана.

— Нет, Ричи. Взял ещё твои очки, если контактных линз вдруг не хватит. И да, ты забыл свой бумажник, поэтому он тоже у меня.

— Стэн-Супермен, что бы я без тебя делал?

— Умер бы, скорее всего.

Стэн шутит, но так и есть. Он спасал Ричи бесчисленное количество раз, точно так же, как Ричи спасал его. Они при любых обстоятельствах знают, когда кто-то из них попадает в передрягу и как из неё выбраться. Вспомнить хоть случай в прошлом году, когда после девяти месяцев расследования дела Ричи случайно раскрыл себя и его чуть не убил лидер культа. Стэн вытащил его спустя всего десять минут, вернувшись с подмогой и предотвратив ритуал, а потом всё время читал лекцию, что нужно быть осторожнее. И всё-таки, вернувшись тогда домой, предвкушая заслуженный душ и тринадцать часов сна, Стэн сказал Ричи, что рад видеть его целым и невредимым.

Погрузившись в размышления, Ричи и не замечает, как они приезжают в аэропорт. Стэн хлопает его по плечу, кивает в сторону двери и, пока Ричи вылезает из такси с чемоданом, расплачивается с водителем, после чего забирает и свои вещи тоже. Через несколько часов они уже будут в Дерри.

После взлёта не проходит и десяти минут, как Стэн засыпает. Прошлой ночью они толком не спали, к тому же Стэну пришлось проснуться на два часа раньше Ричи, чтобы успеть собраться. Он чудовищно вымотан, и бесплатный кофе тут бессилен. Ричи, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, пытается не зацикливаться на ждущем их деле, иначе он или быстро погрязнет в нём, или скатится к другим мрачным раздумьям, от которых сложно будет избавиться.

Впрочем, он всегда был немного мазохистом, что ему терять?

Ричи вытаскивает из ручной клади Стэна свои записи, папку с делом и раскладывает их на столике. Сообщения о пропавших без вести, доклады двух офицеров полиции Дерри, показания свидетелей и отчёты о вскрытиях, последние — с фотографиями. Сейчас стоит сосредоточиться именно на вскрытиях, почерк убийцы может многое сказать о его психике. В голове Ричи уже потихоньку вырисовывается портрет: мужчина около тридцати лет, не женат, живёт, скорее всего, где-то на окраине Дерри в полном одиночестве. Таким, как он, дети доверяют. Судя по нанесённым увечьям, к детям у него личная месть. Он не просто охотится на них из-за их слабости и не потому, что получает удовольствие, лишая их невинности. Каждого ребёнка находят без каких-либо конечностей, страшно изуродованными, с отвратительными ранами и глубокими порезами. Чистый гнев. По версии Ричи, убийца сам был жертвой травли со стороны одноклассников и (или) собственных братьев и сестёр. Ни один нормальный человек не может испытывать к детям столько ненависти.

_Все они идиоты. Но ты — нет._

Ричи тряcёт головой, отбрасывая ненужные мысли.

Учитывая число погибших, папка с делом очень скудная. Никаких улик, личностей с подозрительным поведением, поздних звонков в 911. Должны быть хоть какие-то зацепки, несмотря на тупиковое положение. Даже Ричи тяжело сделать первые выводы, не обладая достаточной информацией, а Стэн вчера вообще понятия не имел, с чего начинать.

Мимо проходит стюардесса и при виде столика Ричи мгновенно бледнеет. Когда она робко спрашивает про кофе, Ричи вежливо просит принести колу. Спустя несколько минут она возвращается с пластиковым стаканом и протягивает его дрожащими руками. Ричи благодарит её, забирает колу и отвлекается от работы, чтобы сделать глоток. В аэропорту ему и Стэну определённо придётся пройти дополнительную проверку из-за крайне шокирующих фотографий, которые увидела стюардесса. Скорее всего, Стэн накричит на Ричи, ведь он вытащил их в самолёте среди толпы людей. Но теперь уже слишком поздно, ущерб нанесён.

Ричи вытягивает из папки свидетельские показания — от женщины по имени Беверли Роган, предположительно видевшей похищение одного из детей. В частности, она заявляет, что ребёнка забрал клоун. По позвоночнику Ричи проходит дрожь. Ричи никогда не нравились клоуны. В следующих показаниях, однако, муж этой женщины, Том, заявляет, что в тот день Беверли была пьяна и ей часто мерещатся разные вещи. Позднее Беверли от своих слов отказалась.

Подозрительно.

Судя по показаниям, Беверли была действительно напугана тем, что увидела, и явно ничего не выдумывала. Её слова точны и содержательны, она смогла описать одежду пропавшего ребёнка на момент похищения. По какой-то причине Тому не хотелось, чтобы Беверли это рассказывала. Ричи делает пометку, что Тома Рогана нужно вызвать на повторный допрос.

За весь оставшийся полёт Ричи не находит никаких других зацепок.

Когда объявляют, что нужно пристегнуть ремни безопасности и поднять столики, Ричи, собрав все бумаги, слегка трясёт Стэна за плечо до тех пор, пока тот не просыпается. Стэн сонно зевает, выпрямляется, убирает с лица кудрявые волосы и поправляет воротник рубашки.

— Уже прилетели?

— Скоро садимся. И нам, возможно, придётся пройти пару проверок...

Стэн прищуривается.

— Ты снова вытаскивал фотографии?

В ответ Ричи лишь слегка пожимает плечами.


	2. Chapter 2

По прилёту Стэн и Ричи действительно проходят проверку и, забрав чемоданы, добираются до Дерри. По пути к их временной квартире Стэн высаживает Ричи у полицейского управления. Сейчас Ричи, как обычно, придётся понервничать. Новым людям он кажется или странным, или заносчивым, или и тем, и другим. Многие мечтают как можно скорее от него избавиться, и чаще всего Ричи более чем счастлив уйти.

Главное полицейское управление Дерри находится в маленьком кирпичном здании. Оно одноэтажное, с толстыми стёклами в парадной двери. Слева от двери — номер улицы, потускневшие металлические цифры. Когда Ричи заходит внутрь, на него обращают внимание несколько человек. В центральном зале расположен регистрационный стол, а за ним — ещё шесть столов для канцелярской работы. Правда, заняты только три из них, остальные люди просто слоняются вокруг. А кто-то, похоже, направляется в комнату отдыха. 

Ричи подходит к молодой девушке, которая, судя по всему, принимает посетителей, и улыбается ей:

— Вы не знаете, где можно найти офицеров Каспбрака и Денбро?

— Могу я уточнить, зачем?

— Мой сын пропал.

Ложь легко слетает с языка, но даёт необходимый результат. Лицо девушки моментально бледнеет. Она указывает на дверь в другом конце центрального зала, почти незаметную из-за цвета стен. Ричи благодарит девушку и, опустив голову и избегая зрительного контакта, проходит к двери. Тихо открывает её, легко повернув ручку. 

Денбро и Каспбрак сидят на сером диване и внимательно изучают стопку бумаг. Взглянув на Ричи, Каспбрак просит присесть и минутку подождать.

Ричи плюхается на диван и внимательно осматривает комнату. Оформлено в тёплых тонах, а на столе стоят две фотографии. На первой — маленький мальчик в жёлтом дождевике, немного похожий на Денбро. На другой — группа детей в гостиной, им примерно по двенадцать или тринадцать лет. Всего их пятеро: мальчик в большом свитере, девочка с рыжими волосами и ослепительной улыбкой, парень с книгой в руках и совершенно точно юные Денбро и Каспбрак. Выходит, они уже давно знакомы.

— Вы сказали, у вас пропал сын? — спрашивает Каспбрак и смотрит на Ричи, держа ручку над блокнотом.

— На самом деле у меня нет детей. Ричи Тозиер, к вашим услугам.

Ричи протягивает руку Денбро для рукопожатия, но в ответ получает лишь слегка раздражённый взгляд.

— И ваш напарник?..

— Стэн скоро появится, пока что возится с нашей хернёй. Не хотите сами представиться? — Ричи пытается не смеяться над реакцией Денбро на матерное слово и над тем, как пристально смотрит Каспбрак с того момента, как Ричи заговорил. — Мама не учила тебя, что пялиться некрасиво?

— Я Билл Денбро, а это мой напарник, Эдди Каспбрак, — откликается Билл, обрывая Эдди на полуслове.

Ричи многозначительно кивает и, встав на ноги, направляется к столу в комнате. Выдвижные ящики не заперты, в них легко копаться.

— Расслабься, Большой Билл, я всего лишь ищу ручку и чистую бумагу.

Очередная ложь, хотя бы потому, что это наполовину правда. В поиске бумаги и ручки Ричи бегло осматривается, чтобы убедиться, что Денбро и Каспбраку можно доверять. Позже Стэн наверняка проведёт более тщательную и деликатную проверку. 

Ричи находит дешёвую пластиковую ручку и достаёт пару листов из лотка принтера. Сняв зубами колпачок, он вычерчивает через весь лист линию. 

— Распишешь хронику событий? От первой пропажи до последней. Включая момент, когда вы нашли показания от свидетелей и место, где всё случилось. Спасибо, — он протягивает бумагу Биллу. — Эдди, проведи меня в морг, хочу лично изучить тела.

— Где доказательства, что ты являешься именно тем, за кого себя выдаёшь?

В первое мгновение Ричи в панике ищет значок, но затем вспоминает, что в машине Стэн прицепил его к ланьярду. Нащупав значок под рубашкой, Ричи его вытаскивает — тёплый с кожаной стороны, но холодный с металлической. Эдди внимательно его рассматривает, но всё равно не верит. Билл хмурит брови и смотрит на Эдди, склонив голову. Эдди кивает. Они поворачиваются к Ричи и хватают его за руки — Билл за одну, а Эдди за другую. Ричи пытается пошевелиться, но хватка слишком крепкая.

_Ты только калечишь себя, когда страдаешь._

— Если вам так хочется ролевого секса, могли бы просто попросить. Обоюдное согласие, знаете ли, ключ к успеху, — добавляет Ричи надломленным голосом. Он снова пытается вырваться, но без толку. Паника нарастает в груди, заполняя лёгкие, и сердце стучит в два раза быстрее, пока Ричи не удаётся с собой справиться. — Серьёзно, отпустите меня.

Скрутив руки Ричи, Билл надевает на него наручники. Затем хватает за воротник и тащит прочь из комнаты. Эдди держится позади. Они отводят Ричи в другое помещение — более невзрачное, где уже давно не убирались. Внутри только старый деревянный стол в царапинах и три стула – два перед дверью, третий напротив. Билл усаживает Ричи лицом к двери и отходит назад, встав позади Эдди.

— У вас нет причин меня арестовывать. 

— Ты солгал офицеру полиции, — говорит Билл.

Не смеяться получается с трудом.

— Я лгал не вам, а секретарше в приёмной. Большая разница.

— Лучше скажи, зачем ты здесь на самом деле, — встревает Эдди, сложив руки на груди и постукивая ногой по полу. — И когда собираешься вернуться в ту дыру, из которой вылез.

— Я работаю на государство, на начальника начальника начальника вашего начальника. Здесь я из-за убийств. Вам разве не сообщали о моём приезде?

Билл и Эдди снова переглядываются. В этот раз Эдди качает головой, скорчив недовольную гримасу, когда Билл обращается к Ричи.

— Нам сказали, что нам помогут два лучших агента.

— Так это как раз я и Стэн! — выкрикивает Ричи, ухмыляясь. — Не сказал бы, что мы лучшие, но чертовски хороши в своём деле. Стэн способен увидеть странные, непонятные детали и более расположен к общению с людьми...

— А что делаешь ты? Достаёшь подозреваемых, пока они не признаются?

Ричи пожимает плечами, не реагируя на язвительность Эдди.

— Проверьте офис, Стэн уже должен подойти.

Очередное молчаливое общение. Билл и Эдди искоса посматривают на Ричи, и у Эдди такой вид, словно он готов кому-нибудь врезать. Похоже, они о чём-то спорят — видимо, стоит ли верить Ричи. Или, возможно, кому придётся искать Стэна.

Судя по довольной улыбке Билла, именно он оказывается победителем. Он открывает дверь и выходит, оставляя Эдди наедине с Ричи.

— Не хочешь меня освободить, Эдс? — интересуется Ричи, подняв руки над столом. — В наручниках не очень удобно. И, как я уже говорил, если тебе так нравится ролевой секс, можешь просто попросить.

Никакой реакции, ни малейшего движения губ. Ричи замечает, что губы у Эдди слегка обветренные и немного пухлые. Более подходящего момента, чтобы его разглядеть, не подвернётся, не так ли? Тем более, Ричи всё равно нечем заняться.

Волосы у Эдди немного длиннее, чем на фото в личном деле, с вьющимися концами. Больше веснушек на переносице и верхних частях щёк, более загорелая кожа. Ричи замечает мешки у Эдди под глазами и то, что одежда ему, похоже, несколько великовата. Судя по всему, это дело не проходит для него бесследно.

— Хватит пялиться на меня. И не называй меня Эдсом.

Ричи показывает ему язык.

— Детский сад. Я серьёзно должен поверить, что ты работаешь на государство?

Позади Эдди открывается дверь, и Ричи не успевает ответить. Сперва заходит Билл, затем Стэн со стопкой папок в руках.

— Тебя нельзя оставить даже на десять секунд, правда? — вздыхает Стэн и поворачивается к Эдди. — Стэнли Урис, я его напарник… к сожалению.

Эдди искренне улыбается Стэну, пока Билл снимает с Ричи наручники. Его это совсем не беспокоит. Абсолютно.

Освободившись, Ричи удобнее усаживается на стуле и закидывает ноги на стол, дабы показать свою уверенность — как делает всегда, практически инстинктивно, чтобы скрыть слабость, которая может и убить. На подобной работе в первую очередь всегда страдают нервы. Стэн сразу это замечает и даёт понять Ричи, что позже они всё обсудят.

Ричи не особо вникает в их короткую беседу, затем они делятся на пары. Билл отведёт Стэна на очередной допрос свидетелей, а Эдди и Ричи пойдут в морг. Отличный способ провести день, рассматривая мёртвых людей. При одной мысли об этом Эдди морщится и нервно стучит по полу ногой.

— Тебе настолько со мной неприятно, Эдс?

— Не называй меня так.

Поднявшись со стула, Ричи ухмыляется. Он точно полюбит это прозвище.


	3. Chapter 3

Морг находится в отдельном здании, через улицу от управления, и в нём, хвала Господу нашему за маленькие чудеса, гораздо чище. Конечно, снаружи он такой же грязный и дряхлый, но внутри пахнет нашатырным спиртом, а кафельный пол вымыт до блеска. Ричи чувствует себя не очень уютно, для него здесь слишком тихо и стерильно. Эдди ничего не говорит до тех пор, пока они не доходят до отделения с холодильными камерами, где лежат все тела, и там велит Ричи надеть медицинский халат, как будто Ричи никогда раньше не бывал в подобных местах.

Впрочем, Ричи не отпускает никаких саркастичных комментариев по этому поводу. Тяжело веселиться, когда стоишь перед дверью, за которой лежат мёртвые дети. Когда Эдди открывает её, Ричи закрывает глаза и пытается подготовить себя к тому, что до этого видел лишь на фотографиях. Да, к этой составляющей своей работы он не привыкнет никогда.

В комнате уже кто-то есть — высокий парень с по-детски пухлыми щеками и примерно одного с Ричи возраста. Посмотрев внимательней на его лицо, Ричи понимает, что это тот самый парень в свитере, которого он видел на настольной фотографии Билла. Значит, теперь он не знает всего двоих, но, учитывая площадь Дерри, похоже, встретится с ними довольно скоро.

— Бен, это Ричи, — представляет его Эдди. — Он помогает нам с этим делом.

Бен тепло улыбается Ричи, у него приятное и приветливое лицо. Кажется, он из тех ребят, которые обнимают своих друзей и по вечерам тихонько читают самим себе стихи перед камином. Честно говоря, Ричи не может точно сказать, подозрителен он или нет.

Ричи пожимает протянутую ему руку в перчатке, бросив на Эдди острый взгляд через плечо.

— Бен Хэнском, судмедэксперт полиции Дерри. 

— Ричи Тозиер, профессиональный мудак.

Бен смеётся над его шуткой, а вот Эдди — нет.

Впрочем, Ричи с Беном быстро обрывают смех, вспомнив, к чему вообще весь этот визит. Бен манит их за собой и стягивает простыню с тела, лежащего на столе в центре комнаты. Перед ними кудрявый мальчик в сломанных очках, из его живота и бёдер словно выдирали целые куски. Эдди, стоящий позади Ричи, еле слышно сглатывает, но сам Ричи даже не вздрагивает. Он видел кое-что гораздо хуже — видел свершение самого худшего.

_Прекрати плакать, Ричард._

Каждая рана неровная, как и у всех остальных жертв. Теперь, увидев всё воочию, Ричи соглашается с результатами вскрытия — повреждения нанесены зубами. И рот, в котором эти зубы находятся, вполне человеческого размера, хоть и достаточно большого по средним меркам. Может быть, вставные протезы. Или крупная собака. В общем, кто-то с достаточно массивной челюстью. Бен начинает что-то объяснять, но Ричи поднимает руку, и он замолкает.

— Когда его нашли?

— Сегодня утром, — говорит Эдди. — Полный отчёт о вскрытии ещё не готов, мы хотели, чтобы ты взглянул на него перед тем, как за него возьмётся Бен.

Ричи кивает и смотрит на кровь, всё ещё покрывающую тело. Сейчас она уже сухая, но достаточно яркая, как будто и не прошло нескольких часов. Этот ребёнок умер сегодня, почти сразу после нанесения ран. Ричи не может прямо сейчас сказать, что именно стало причиной смерти, хотя позднее ему об этом расскажет Бен. Так или иначе, он здесь не для того, чтобы выяснять причину смерти, он здесь для того, чтобы посмотреть на раны и понять, говорят ли они что-нибудь о психике убийцы.

Зубы. Что-то укусило этого мальчика и, вероятно, всех остальных. Судя по тому, какие большие куски вырваны, это могла быть собака или волк. Дети были живы, когда это случилось, но умерли не от потери крови, а от чего-то другого. Скорее всего, от удушья. На шеях некоторых жертв нашлись отпечатки пальцев, тогда как остальным повезло меньше — их трахеи были раздавлены, а позвонки сломаны. 

Убийца хотел причинить им страдания, но жизни хотел лишить непременно собственными руками, из чего следует, что он ненавидит детей. При этом он не педофил – ни у кого из жертв нет следов сексуального насилия. Впрочем, теперь Ричи стоит переосмыслить идею, что убийца одинок. Слишком много в нём ненависти и гнева, чтобы вымещать его лишь на детях. Возможно, у него есть жена, но нет своего ребёнка… по крайней мере, на данный момент. Если и был, он убил его и, что очень вероятно, плохо обращается с женой. Не то чтобы Ричи сильно нравится эта версия, но с неё вполне можно начать.

— Остальные ещё здесь? Или их похоронили?

— Самых первых уже похоронили, но несколько пока тут, — отвечает Бен.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, если можно. В том порядке, в каком их нашли.

Ричи смотрит на Эдди, чьё лицо с момента прибытия в морг стало заметно бледнее. Тот уставился в пол и иногда бросает взгляд на тело маленького мальчика, лежащее на столе. Окоченевшее, холодное, как металл. Он уже никогда не поиграет на улице, никогда не пойдёт в школу, никогда не поспорит в очередной раз с матерью, никогда не вернётся в реальность, в которой, видимо, жил Эдди. Никто из этих маленьких детей уже не придёт домой. Их жизнь резко, болезненно оборвали. Дерри не очень большой город, в нём вряд ли часто происходят убийства, особенно такие жестокие. Ни Эдди, ни Бен, ни Билл не привыкли к подобным гротескным увечьям. Они, напоминает себе Ричи, живут совсем не такой жизнью, какой живёт он.

— Тебе нужно… Тебе нужно бы созвониться со Стэном и Биллом, Эдс, — Ричи едва сдерживает желание поймать пальцы Эдди и успокаивающе их сжать. — Я тут сам справлюсь.

Эдди приоткрывает рот, чтобы возразить, но лишь кивает и уходит, всё ещё оглядываясь на тело.

— Билл гораздо лучше это переносит, не знаю, почему со мной пошёл Эдди.

Теперь внимание Ричи снова сосредоточено на Бене и, соответственно, на телах. Если думать о них именно как о телах, это помогает абстрагироваться от реальности. Одно из первых умений, которое он приобрёл — отделять действия от эмоций. Эдди это, по мнению Ричи, даётся тяжело, Бен тоже чувствует себя крайне неуверенно, когда подходит к телам слишком близко. Задумываясь об обстоятельствах всех этих убийств, Ричи ощущает некую волну, которая прокатывается по нему и сжимает живот в узел. Многим людям подобное ощущение незнакомо. Даже офицерам полиции в больших городах становится плохо от дел Стэна и Ричи, которыми они обычно занимаются. Сожаление, быть может, или что-то похожее — вот что чувствует Ричи, когда думает про Эдди.

Следующее тело — это первое найденное, как понимает Ричи. Никто не смог опознать эту девочку, у неё нет лица и особых примет. Тело уже в начальной стадии разложения: несмотря на низкие температуры и химикаты, в воздухе витает неприятный аромат. Не то чтобы запах разложения лучше, но всё же. На ладонях видны маленькие ожоги, круглые, словно от сигареты. Некоторые из них уже старые, затянувшиеся. Некоторые нанесены прямо перед смертью.

— Её нет в списках пропавших без вести, никто о ней ничего не знает. Думаю, ей примерно шесть лет, она долгое время голодала и подвергалась физическому насилию. Переломы правой руки и трёх рёбер совсем свежие. На момент смерти её желудок был пуст, в кишечнике тоже почти ничего не было. Или её убил насильник, или она сбежала от насильника и попалась садисту.

Ещё одна мысль в поддержку его последней версии. Жертва №1 с большой долей вероятности была дочерью убийцы, и череда убийств началась именно с неё. Она подходит под почерк убийцы, но он пока неровный, неопытный. Ни лица, ни документов, ни связи с родителями, но перед смертью её пытали. Ожоги, порезы на всём теле и ногах. Бен докладывает, что причиной смерти стал проломленный череп, и случилось это до того, как чьи-то зубы впились в её лицо.

Ричи хочет чувствовать хоть что-нибудь, пока смотрит на эту маленькую девочку. Нелюбимую. Раненую. Одинокую. Никем не признанную даже после смерти. Она очень похожа на него, когда он был в том же возрасте. Ненормально ничего не чувствовать, глядя на неё, но Ричи ничего не может с собой поделать. Никакие мёртвые тела, неважно, насколько они ужасны, уже не пугают его. Даже бесстрастный Стэн был явно выбит из колеи, когда увидел, что сделали с этими — детскими — телами. Значит ли отсутствие эмоций, что Ричи сломлен? Сломал ли его мистер Грей, когда каждый день, месяц за месяцем, показывал те жуткие вещи?

_Сейчас я прощаю тебя, но не смей больше блевать._

— Следующий? — говорит Ричи, отводя взгляд. 

Другая девочка, примерно четырнадцать лет. Пятое найденное тело. У неё нет левой руки, и Бен выдвигает версию, что её оторвали зубами. Её лицо сплошь в синяках, нос деформирован, под ноздрями две дорожки высохшей крови. Бен говорит, что ушибы на её предплечьях от того, что она закрывала лицо руками, пока что-то — или кто-то — её избивало.

Шестое тело. Малыш. Нет обеих ног. Девятое. Девочка, десять лет. Её глаза вырезаны. Одиннадцатое. Подросток. Шея под неестественным углом. Нет левой руки. Двенадцатое и тринадцатое найдены одновременно. Близнецы. У обоих нет рук.

К тому времени, когда они заканчивают, у Ричи достаточно материала для развития дела, но Бен выглядит так, будто его вот-вот вырвет. Ричи думает, что он хлопнется в обморок, если взглянет на ещё одно тело, и при этом почти хочет почувствовать что-то сам, пусть даже самый слабый укол жалости. Хоть что-нибудь лучше, чем ничего.

Он прощается с Беном, стягивает с себя халат и перчатки, прежде чем уйти. От Стэна приходит смс — он, Билл и Эдди сейчас в их временной квартире, Стэн присылает ему адрес и велит вызвать такси. Они, может, даже оставят ему пару кусочков пиццы. Пицца для утоления голода, которого у него нет. Как бы то ни было, Ричи всё равно придётся съесть больше, чем ему хочется, лишь бы Стэн поменьше волновался.

Когда он доберётся до квартиры, он расскажет им, что теперь думает об убийце. Их реакции будут весьма предсказуемы, особенно у двух офицеров полиции Дерри, с которыми Ричи недавно познакомился. Билл заинтересуется и всё запишет, иногда задавая вопросы, как прилежный студент. Стэн не скажет ни слова, пока Ричи не договорит, а может, и потом будет молчать. Эдди, скорее всего, ни с чем не согласится — лишь потому, что он не симпатизирует и не доверяет Ричи, и это почему-то ранит Ричи гораздо сильнее, чем должно.


	4. Chapter 4

Такси, которое забирает Ричи, грязное, с липким задним сиденьем. Ричи быстро проговаривает адрес Стэна и переключает внимание на окно. Сейчас только три часа дня, а улицы уже заполнены смеющимися и играющими детьми. Солнце ярко светит, что довольно необычно для штата Мэн в ноябре, но ни один ребёнок не станет жаловаться на хорошую погоду.

— Раньше я вас здесь не видел.

Ричи присматривается к таксисту — темноволосый человек и, видимо, любит поспорить. Напоминает именно тот типаж людей, которые, дай только повод, с радостью сломают Ричи пополам.

— Недавно переехал сюда с другом, тут спокойнее. Я… Финн Вулфард.

_Не лги мне, Ричард._

— Приятно познакомиться, Финн. Том Роган.

Ричи прикусывает щёку, стараясь не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Должно быть, именно Том заставил Беверли отказаться от показаний. Вряд ли в Дерри есть ещё один Том Роган. Прислушиваясь к интуиции, Ричи достаёт телефон.

— Есть что-нибудь, что я не знаю о Дерри?

В сообщении для Стэна всего одно слово: «Роган». Если с Ричи что-нибудь случится и он не окажется в квартире в течение двадцати минут, Стэн хотя бы будет в курсе, чья это вина.

«Таксист?» — отвечает Стэн.

— Довольно неплохой город, не считая убийств, но, видимо, ты о них уже и так в курсе. Главное, не совать нос в чужие дела, и всё будет в порядке.

— Буду иметь в виду.

«Флаг красный, Урис».

— Можно поинтересоваться вашим мнением? Об убийствах. Я своего рода энтузиаст в криминалистике.

Том задумчиво хмыкает.

— По-моему, это ужасно. Требуется немало усилий, чтобы сотворить такое с человеком. Но мой тебе совет, парень: не ходи вокруг да около и не расспрашивай людей. Ты явно в этом городе новенький, многие могут подумать, что убийца именно ты.

Ричи кивает с серьёзным видом и снова смотрит в окно. Разговор с Томом, на удивление, начался без всяких затруднений, но это ещё ничего не значит. Обычно нормальным людям не нравится так спокойно обсуждать трагедии. Ричи уже давно научился доверять своей интуиции, когда дело касается преступлений, и насчёт Тома у него плохое предчувствие. Он может быть причастен. Возможно, это не касается самих убийств, но Том точно нечист на руку. Определённо. Плохо ли он обращается с женой? Скорее всего, да. Является ли он убийцей? Ричи вспоминает первый труп. У девочки и Тома одинаковый цвет волос. Вероятно, анализ ДНК сможет что-нибудь выявить, но только в том случае, если Ричи удастся взять образец.

Телефон снова вибрирует. Стэн. «Будь осторожен».

«Да неужели, гений», — отвечает Ричи.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу от Тома ни слова, как и от Стэна.

Ричи добирается до квартиры полностью невредимым. Попрощавшись с Томом и оплатив поездку, он направляется к корпусу 7С, к его новому дому. Дважды стучит в дверь — оба ключа сейчас у Стэна.

Дверь открывает Эдди, всё ещё бледный после утреннего визита в морг. Ричи улыбается ему и слегка задевает плечом, когда заходит в квартиру. Она уютная и маленькая. Ничего необычного. Пустые белые стены, потрёпанная мебель и запятнанный ковёр. Наконец у Ричи появится возможность закинуть ноги на диван, и Стэн даже не станет возражать.

— Пицца на столе, — произносит Билл. Всё его внимание сфокусировано на Стэне, который пока что просматривает папку. У Билла довольно мягкое выражение лица, затуманенный взгляд, и губы немного приоткрыты. Кое-кто явно запал на Стэна. — Мы оставили тебе два куска пепперони. 

— Съешь хотя бы один, — командует Стэн.

Ричи с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выставить средний палец, потому что понимает — Стэн всего лишь пытается заботиться. Это не какое-то проявление агрессии или что-то вроде того. Скорчив гримасу, Ричи всё-таки берёт один кусок. Из тысячи блюд, которые Ричи ел с момента выхода на работу в двадцать один год, «Пицца Хат» — одно из самых универсальных. Стэну не особо нравится пицца, он скорее предпочитает «правильное питание». Впрочем, неважно. Видимо, проблема в том, что Ричи ест как минимум два раза в день. Стэн немного помешан на чистоте и порядке, поэтому старается поддерживать здоровый образ жизни и приобщить к нему Ричи. В тех редких случаях, когда Ричи болеет, Стэн заставляет его оставаться в постели и не делать ничего, кроме как смотреть телик, от которого плавится мозг.

Стэн удовлетворённо возвращается к работе, заметив, как Ричи откусывает пиццу.

— Я бы предположил, что это Роган, — заявляет Ричи, шагая по чистой, узкой линии пола посреди комнаты. — Подходит по описанию.

— Вовсе нет. У Тома Рогана есть жена, он провёл здесь всю свою жизнь. Он моложе, живёт в городе и… — Эдди прерывается, услышав долгий и драматичный вздох Ричи. — Что?

Ричи отправляет в рот ещё один кусочек пиццы.

— Не подходит к _твоему_ описанию, Эдс. Нашему убийце около тридцати лет. Дети ему доверяют, они его знают. Несмотря на непоследовательный промежуток между убийствами, он садист и даже этого не скрывает. Насилие для него нормально, даже если проходят целые недели между убийствами. Скорее всего, у него есть другая груша для битья. Возможно, жена. Он переполнен ненавистью к детям, видимо, из-за травмы в детстве. О, у Рогана есть уголовное прошлое? А как насчёт Беверли Роган?

— Ричи…

Он игнорирует предупредительный тон Стэна.

— Хотя бы звонок о семейной ссоре. Или медицинская карта Беверли. Он говорит, что она пьёт, но я не уверен, что это достоверное заявление. Мне кажется, то, что она видела, было реальным.

Эдди и Билл переглядываются.

— Он старается, чтобы она не сболтнула ничего лишнего. Он это сделал. Точно он. Серьёзно, кому это ещё нужно? Единственный свидетель его боится, и он убил свою собственную дочь. Полностью изуродовал ей лицо, чтобы никто не смог догадаться.

— Бип-бип, Ричи.

— Так почему он это делает? Что с ним произошло? Возможно, в досье есть информация про его родителей. Определённо. Должно быть хоть что-то, это сделал именно он. Убил их всех. Сначала натравил на них собаку или, возможно, что-то другое, чтобы дети умирали в жутких мучениях и...

— Ричи.

Его слова — невнятны, в полном беспорядке даже для самого себя. Это должен быть Роган. В досье больше ничего нет. Кто-то должен быть в ответе, и им станет Роган. Он это сделал. И никто другой.

— Ричи!

_Он думает, что ты ему поможешь. Слышишь, как он орёт твоё имя?_

Ричи останавливается и смотрит на Стэна, который уже стоит на ногах. Между ними всего пара шагов, и Стэн выставляет перед ним руки в успокаивающем жесте. Позади него замер Эдди, а Билл не может решить, напуган ли он или заинтригован происходящим. Возможно, и то и другое. Стэн делает шаг ближе. Ричи отходит назад.

— Успокойся, Рич. Вздохни глубже.

_Успокойся. Ничего с тобой не случится, если будешь следовать указаниям._

— Посмотри на меня. Сконцентрируйся. Вдох. Выдох.

_Посмотри на меня, Ричард._

— Всё будет хорошо.

_Всё будет хорошо. Прекрати плакать._

Слёзы бегут по щекам Ричи, и он не знает причины. Его же ничего не расстраивает. Он всё это уже видел. Он в порядке. Он сможет справиться, всегда справлялся.

— Нет, не надо. Только не сейчас, Ричи.

_Ты ничего не можешь сделать правильно._

— Считай со мной до десяти. Раз. Два.

_Если я досчитаю до трёх, ты крупно об этом пожалеешь._

Из-за приступа Ричи сползает на пол, прижимая колени к груди. Затем хватает мусорное ведро и наклоняется, чтобы как следует проблеваться.

_Слабый. Жалкий._

— Билл, Эдди, вам лучше идти. Позже созвонимся.

Они проходят мимо Ричи, не проронив ни слова. Эдди останавливается возле дверного проёма, оглядывается с непроницаемым выражением лица. Он хочет что-то сказать, но одёргивает себя и бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь.

Стэн старается не касаться Ричи — он лучше знает — но подходит ближе. Тёмные глаза, кудрявые русые волосы. Губы поджаты, вид хмурый, никакой усмешки. Он показывает Ричи свои руки ладонями вверх, чтобы тот мог удостовериться — он чист, и ничего Ричи не угрожает.

— Ричи. Посмотри на меня. Я настоящий. То, о чём ты думаешь… то, что вспоминаешь… оно нереально.

Уже нет, но когда-то было. Оно заполняет его мысли, сдавливает грудь, поглощает его и делает разум рассеяннее. Крики отзываются эхом в ушах. Вместо аромата пиццы он чувствует запах крови, горящей плоти и гниющих тел. Боль ярко вспыхивает в ладонях, там, куда впиваются ногти. Воспоминания пожирают, истощают, и от этого чертовски больно. Он должен раскрыть это дело, но не сможет, пока прошлое распоряжается его мыслями и чувствами.

— Сконцентрируйся. Давай, Рич. Что ты видишь? Перечисли пять вещей.

Пять. Пять вещей. Ричи заставляет себя осмотреться. Пять. Стэн. Стэн первый. Он проговаривает это вслух и получает в ответ одобрительный кивок. Ковёр. Два. Папки с материалами дела. Три. Диван. Четыре.

_Хорошо осмотрись вокруг._

— Ещё одно, ты справишься.

Куртка Эдди, которая лежит на диване. Ричи неуверенно бормочет имя, пока не удаётся полностью его озвучить. К счастью, Стэн не перебивает и не старается закончить за него, наоборот, даёт ему возможность проговорить.

— Четыре звука, которые ты слышишь.

Машина на улице — проезжает мимо их дома — разваливающаяся и громкая, почти заглушает отвратительный звук от часов на стене. Соседи сверху топчут ногами, из-за них даже немного трясётся потолок. Снаружи смеётся ребёнок. Ричи должен перечислить всё это Стэну — любой ценой, — но не может взять себя в руки. Иррациональный гнев наполняет его.

— Я уже не маленький, — выпаливает он. — Хватит… Хватит разговаривать со мной… как с жертвой. Не надо.

— Рич…

Ричи неустойчиво приподнимается, сложив руки на груди, чтобы Стэн не смог заметить, как сильно они трясутся. Тяжело смотреть ему в глаза. Вместо этого Ричи опускает взгляд на пол, рассматривает запятнанный ковёр под ногами.

— Хватит.

Спустя минуту Стэн всё же решается ответить:

— Ты отстранён от дела, Ричи.

Ричи раскрывает рот от неожиданности.

— Ты не можешь отстранить меня от дела, ты не мой грёбаный начальник! И они нуждаются во мне, они хотят, чтобы я им помог, иначе они никогда не поймут, что это Роган! Мне нужно продолжать работать!

— Тебе нужно лететь обратно домой. Ты не справишься, — заявляет Стэн не допускающим возражений тоном.

Он незамедлительно созванивается с начальником, объясняет ситуацию и получает разрешение отстранить Ричи от дела, хотя на самом деле у него нет на это никаких полномочий. Стэн даже вручает телефон Ричи, подтверждая, что он отправляется домой.

— Да пошёл ты, Стэн, — огрызается он, направляясь в комнату, чтобы забрать всё ещё упакованный чемодан. — Я останусь и раскрою это чёртово дело, даже если придётся работать в одиночку.


	5. Chapter 5

Стэн изо всех сил старается убедить Ричи хотя бы раз в жизни подумать о себе и просто отказаться от дела, но он ничего не знает. Для Ричи всё это — головоломка, одна из тех, которую он обязан решить, ведь если не сможет, то никогда себя не простит, и вряд ли Стэн его понимает.

— Я не собираюсь домой, Стэн. Не собираюсь убегать.

Он вытаскивает чемодан. Где-нибудь рядом точно найдётся отель или местечко, где он сможет перекантоваться, пока они не распутают дело... или пока Стэн не придёт в себя, смотря что случится раньше. В коридоре Ричи забирает свой бумажник и очки, напрочь игнорируя все протесты. Стэн не понимает, никогда не поймёт, пусть он хоть сто раз самый лучший друг, который когда-либо был у Ричи. Никто даже не пробовал осознать, что да, он пережил немало дерьма, и нет, он вовсе не железный.

— Рич, подумай ещё раз, — говорит Стэн, сложив руки на груди и заслонив дверной проём. Ричи не может посмотреть Стэну в глаза. — Тебе некуда идти, кроме как домой. Это опасно, ты не можешь просто сбежать и наплевать на собственное благополучие.

— Могу, и ещё как.

Покинуть квартиру, оказывается, очень легко. Ричи идёт прямо в полицейское управление и просит справочник с номерами гостиниц — он не уверен, куда именно лучше пойти. Поговорить с секретаршей в приёмной он не успевает — появляются Эдди и Билл.

— Стэн позвонил, попросил за тобой присмотреть, — говорит Билл. — Он о тебе волнуется.

— Всё нормально.

Эдди смотрит в пол.

— Тебе есть где остановиться?

— Я собирался позвонить в гостиницу, вдруг у них есть свободные комнаты.

Ричи только потом осознаёт, насколько часто Билл и Эдди понимают друг друга без слов. Эдди выглядит уставшим, разбитым, кажется, его в любую секунду стошнит. Билл же, с другой стороны, выглядит обеспокоенным, но решительным. Он кивает, берёт Эдди за левую руку и проводит по костяшкам большим пальцем. Для многих этот жест был бы довольно интимным, но точно не для них. Они лишь друзья. Они словно вообще забывают, что Ричи здесь, когда Эдди позволяет Биллу крепко обнять себя и опустить подбородок на макушку.

— Думаю, что для вас обоих будет лучше, если ты поживёшь у Эдди, — мягко говорит Билл.

Ричи корчит недовольную мину, но лишь для вида. На самом деле его даже радует возможность у кого-то побыть, особенно у того, кто ему так нравится. Да и Эдди тоже лучше не оставаться сегодня одному: вид трупов определённо подействовал на него сильнее, чем он говорит. Или, возможно, его беспокоит что-то ещё, но в любом случае выглядит он из рук вон плохо.

— Я отвезу вас к Эдди. Если что-то понадобится — звоните. Я буду у Стэна.

Эдди, по крайней мере, может продолжать расследовать дело с Ричи, а не заставлять его притворяться, что ничего не происходит, и на данный момент это его явное преимущество перед Стэном. Скорее всего, так и будет. Впрочем, Эдди сейчас не в самой лучшей форме: сначала ему надо отдохнуть и не беспокоиться о деле как минимум несколько часов. В этом нет ничего страшного, Ричи может поработать и самостоятельно. У них не возникнет никаких проблем, если Эдди не попытается его остановить.

Билл выводит их обоих из управления и сажает в патрульную машину. Пока они устраиваются на заднем сиденье, он переписывается с кем-то по телефону и периодически смотрит на них через зеркало заднего вида. Перед тем, как тронуться, Билл кивает Эдди, и Эдди, глядя вниз, снимает значок и кладёт его между собой и Ричи. Уходит в отставку? Маловероятно. Отстранён от дела? Возможно. Ричи сможет спросить, когда они останутся вдвоём, а ещё он надеется во всех подробностях узнать, почему Эдди весь день выглядел так болезненно.

Билл уезжает сразу после того, как привозит их на место. Квартира Эдди выглядит гораздо домашней и уютней, чем предоставленный правительством дом Ричи и Стэна. На стенах снимки Эдди, Билла, Бена и ещё тех двоих с фотографии на столе Билла — с той лишь разницей, что тут они все разного возраста. На кухонном столе стоит ваза с жёлтыми и розовыми цветами. Вокруг чистота и порядок, всё в светлых и ярких тонах. Диван розовый, подстать цветам, мягкий, не совсем белый ковёр сочетается с тремя подушками. На деревянном журнальном столике карамельного цвета стоит маленький ноутбук и бутылка воды.

— Я пойду в душ, чувствуй себя как дома.

Ричи угукает, садится на корточки перед дверью, открывает чемодан и достаёт из него боксеры, очки, спортивные штаны и футболку. Позже он спросит у Эдди, можно ли ему тоже сходить в душ: его рубашка мокрая от пота, кудрявые волосы прилипли ко лбу и затылку. Хочется смыть кровь с ладоней, которая осталась после того, как он вонзил в них ногти. В общем, чисто физически он чувствует себя по уши в грязи, но холодный душ и чистые вещи всё быстро исправят.

Ричи узнаёт ещё немного о квартире Эдди, пока ждёт его. Раздвижная стеклянная дверь, скрытая жалюзи, выходит на балкон. Там стоит только стул и шаткий столик с пепельницей, пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой. Странно, ведь Эдди совсем не похож на курильщика. Ричи продолжает осматривать квартиру, не обходит вниманием и кухню. В шкафчике у плиты он обнаруживает кучу таблеток, причём некоторые названия он не может даже произнести. Среди них есть обезболивающие, антибиотики и антидепрессанты. На первой полке осталось всего семь флаконов, на второй стоят только пустые, но почему-то они ещё не отправлены в мусорное ведро. Ричи закрывает шкафчик, запомнив, что где стоит. 

Как только он возвращается в гостиную, выходит Эдди в красных шортах и жёлтой пижамной майке, сползающей с плеча.

— Сходи тоже в душ, если хочешь. Дверь слева по коридору. Полотенца в шкафу напротив раковины.

Ричи кивает и собирает в охапку вещи, стараясь не смотреть на оголённую кожу Эдди. Он знает, что сейчас не время на него пялиться, но всё ещё впереди. Сразу после приведения себя в порядок он собирается крутиться вокруг Эдди до тех пор, пока тот хоть чуточку не повеселеет, и неважно, что это будет серьёзный переход всех личных границ. Всё это — лишь инстинктивное желание защитить Эдди, и вряд ли оно куда-то денется.

Прогнав прочь все мысли, Ричи направляется в душ. Ванная Эдди такая же чистая, как и вся его квартира, разве что здесь всё в зелёных, голубых и жёлтых тонах. В маленьком шкафу лежит несколько аккуратно сложенных банных полотенец тёмно-синего цвета, стопка жёлтых полотенец для рук и пара мочалок. Ричи берёт одно банное полотенце и кидает его вместе с вещами на опущенную крышку унитаза. Затем он включает душ и раздевается, пока вода доходит до нужной температуры. В зеркале отражается то, на что Ричи совсем не нравится смотреть: его болезненно костлявая грудь, шрамы, которые тянутся от шеи до края раковины, а ещё покрасневшие щёки. Он прикусывает губу, наклоняется вперёд и снимает контактные линзы, лишая чёткости мир вокруг.

Стоя под водой достаточно тёплой, чтобы не дрожать, и достаточно прохладной, чтобы с удовольствием смыть весь пот, он дотягивается, судя по ощущениям, до геля для душа. Ричи подносит его близко к лицу и читает этикетку, которая подтверждает его догадку. Гель слегка пахнет яблоками и вскоре покрывает его пеной. Запах шампуня, в свою очередь, сильно напоминает цветочный, и это довольно чудное сочетание, но Ричи, в общем-то, нравится. Душ освежает настолько, что не хочется выходить, но он и так простоял под ним минут десять, наслаждаясь отсутствием мыслей, которые до этого бегали в его голове со скоростью тысяч километров в час.

Вскоре ему всё-таки приходится вылезти и как следует вытереться полотенцем. Дольше всего он возится с волосами — на кудрявых кончиках остаётся вода и то и дело сбегает по затылку и шее. Полностью просушить их никогда не получается, так что Ричи вполне устраивают и чуть влажные. Затем он натягивает боксеры, футболку, штаны и надевает очки с толстыми стёклами, из-за которых его глаза выглядят просто огромными. Наверное, уставший, эмоционально вымотанный Эдди и не узнает его в таком виде.

В шкафу под мочалками Ричи находит корзину для белья и кидает туда мокрое полотенце вместе с грязной одеждой. Если ему повезёт, всё постирает Эдди, потому что как-то так вышло, что Ричи никогда не заботился о своей одежде самостоятельно. Пока он рос с отцом, то просто подбрасывал свои вещи к его вещам, а позже, начав работать на правительство, стал отдавать их в химчистку или же полагаться на Стэна с его странными замашками перфекциониста.

Ричи заходит в гостиную, где Эдди сидит перед открытым ноутбуком на журнальном столике. Он внимательно вчитывается во что-то на мониторе и прерывается лишь тогда, когда нужно что-нибудь напечатать.

— Что поделываешь? — спрашивает Ричи, падая рядом с Эдди и наклоняя голову. — Что-то особенно интересное?

— Наше расследование. Билл не хочет, чтобы я им занимался.

Кивнув, Ричи вглядывается в монитор. Эдди изучает сканы его со Стэном записей, сравнивает их и затем набирает свои в отдельном документе. Удивительно, что у Эдди получается расшифровывать каракули Ричи, но общая картина, которая в итоге у него выходит, вовсе не лишена смысла. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не начинает переписывать туда портрет возможного убийцы, предложенный не Ричи, а Биллом.

— Он же неправильный, — говорит Ричи, указав на монитор пальцем.

— Всё так и есть, Ричи.

Ричи раздражённо хмурит брови.

— Вот и нет. Убийца не...

Эдди устало на него смотрит. 

— Это твой портрет неправильный, Ричи, в нём нет никакого смысла. Он не может быть одновременно бездетным и убийцей собственного ребёнка. Он не может быть одновременно холостым и избивать жену. Ты постоянно смешиваешь два портрета в один.

— Ну, такой уж Том Роган.

— И как ты докажешь, что это он? — спрашивает Эдди. — Я не могу арестовать кого-то просто из-за твоей интуиции.

— Поверь мне, Эдс, я...

— Не называй меня Эдс! Слушай, я знаю, что это дело задевает тебя за живое, ты даже сорвался из-за него у себя дома, но ведь и мне далеко не всё равно. В последний раз, когда убийца был на свободе, младший брат Билла _умер_. Да, у нас всех есть интуиция, но мы уже не можем полагаться только на неё, как в детстве. Вбей это уже себе в голову, Ричи.

С лица Ричи исчезает дразнящая полуулыбка.

— Я всегда доверял своей интуиции. Доверял ей, когда проник в секту. И когда поймал серийного насильника. И когда я был ребёнком, а один мудак-учитель разрушил всю мою жизнь. Просто... доверься мне хоть немного, Эдди.


	6. Chapter 6

— Мудак-учитель?

Ричи неожиданно для самого себя кивает, хотя по-хорошему надо бы заткнуть Эдди, пока не сболтнул ничего лишнего.

— Можешь называть его так.

Где-то в горле встаёт комок, и у Ричи не получается его сглотнуть.

Он взглядом просит Эдди не продолжать, прекратить расспросы, но Эдди или не замечает, или не обращает внимания.

— Что случилось?

Много чего случилось. Невообразимо много, причём осталось оно не просто обрывками воспоминаний, а чем-то большим, что застряло в мозгу Ричи, по крайней мере, именно сегодня, не даёт ему покоя и вызывает крупную дрожь. В последний раз Ричи вспоминал об этом два года назад, когда ему приснился кошмар. Он тогда разбудил Стэна криками и потом несколько дней отходил от вида всей той боли. Всей той крови. Всего… всего остального. Самым худшим было осознание, что по большей части это дело его собственных рук — надругательство над остальными детьми, которые не заслуживали того, через что им пришлось пройти из-за Боба Грея и его чудесного мальчика Ричи Тозиера.

Он думает о том, как его украли. Родителей не было дома — как всегда, — так что для мистера Грея, учителя третьеклассников, проще простого было проникнуть в дом Ричи, схватить его за волосы и вытащить на улицу. Ричи помнит, как в машине мистера Грея до ужаса боялся умереть и как одновременно радовался, что его жизни пришёл конец. Мистер Грей вёл себя тихо, что вызывало лишь тревогу, поэтому Ричи пытался не плакать и не задавать вопросов, из-за которых его могли убить. Уже в девять лет он был удивительно смышлёным ребёнком и быстро понял, что его похитил убийца, давно терроризирующий их мирный городок в штате Индиана.

В подвале дома мистера Грея, куда его привезли, постоянно было слишком жарко, всегда воняло кровью и инфекцией. Ричи стошнило на собственные ботинки всего через несколько минут, как он спустился туда. Мистеру Грею это не понравилось, и он сразу сказал, что такому лучше никогда не повторяться. Ричи, не зная о возможных последствиях, поклялся себе — он больше не позволит своему телу так предательски реагировать на увиденное.

Внизу уже были два мальчика, прикованных цепями к стене. Они едва оставались в сознании, но один из них открыл глаза и умоляюще посмотрел на Ричи. Ричи пришлось отвернуться. Мистер Грей схватил этого мальчика и уставился в его лицо. Ричи пытался игнорировать плач, раздавшийся почти сразу, но давалось это с трудом.

— Ричи, пожалуйста… — простонал мальчик, слабо протянув руку, прежде чем её дернули обратно за цепь.

— Он думает, что ты ему поможешь, — сказал мистер Грей, и за его словами слышался смех.

Второй раз мальчик прокричал имя Ричи, когда рука мистера Грея, покрытая пигментными пятнами, вонзила нож в его бок.

— Слышишь, как он орёт твоё имя?

Ричи кивнул — скорее из-за страха, чем из-за чего-то ещё. Ему оставалось лишь смотреть, как мистер Грей вытаскивает нож и снова вонзает его, на этот раз туда, где, подумал Ричи, находилось сердце. По рукоятке стекала кровь, она хлынула настоящим потоком, когда мистер Грей вытащил нож в последний раз. Мальчику было явно больно, и спина Ричи покрылась мурашками. К горлу снова подступила желчь, но он сглотнул прежде, чем его бы опять стошнило. Спустя несколько минут мальчик на полу перед Ричи был мёртв. Ричи не уверен, кричал он или нет.

Второй мальчик, как выяснилось, предназначался для Ричи. Именно на нём Ричи оттачивал все навыки причинения боли, которым его научил мистер Грей. Когда тот умер, его заменил другой парнишка, ещё младше, который почти сразу начинал плакать и быстрее истекал кровью. Довольно скоро насилие перестало хоть как-то влиять на Ричи. Он рос в его ожидании. Просыпаясь, Ричи уже знал, как пройдёт его день: он делал завтрак для себя и мистера Грея, а потом, когда тот уходил на работу, тихо занимался своим личным «холстом», создавал на нём нечто, что могло угодить его учителю. Иногда он по несколько раз в день бегал в ванную, где его тошнило. Обычно это случалось, если он оставлял слишком глубокие порезы и видел мышцы или кишки.

За восемь с половиной месяцев Ричи разобрался с четырьмя мальчиками, тогда как мистер Грей — с тридцатью. Жители города посчитали Ричи погибшим, и его родители даже плакали на специально устроенных публичных похоронах. Мистер Грей заставил Ричи смотреть на них по телевизору, чтобы он понял: если и сбежит, ему некуда будет идти. Ещё одна ненужная боль. Ещё одно напоминание, что родители не любили Ричи до его пропажи, и это был один из самых жестоких поступков мистера Грея.

Последний его «холст» стал проклятием, которое затем преследовало Ричи более десяти лет. Им был мальчик по имени Адриан, который до встречи с мистером Греем жил всего через улицу от дома Ричи. Из-за какой-то болезни кровь у него не свёртывалась и шла гораздо сильнее, чем у остальных, а при пробуждении он всегда громко кричал. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока однажды утром перед уходом в школу мистер Грей не перерезал ему глотку и не велел Ричи всё прибрать.

В тот день Ричи сбежал и в истерике добрёл до полицейского управления. Многое из того, что случилось, уже исчезало из его памяти. Срабатывал защитный механизм, подавлявший все воспоминания, которые могли бы преследовать его и в конечном итоге загнать в психушку, где он провёл бы свои подростковые годы и покончил с собой после двадцати пяти. Ричи около трёх дней убеждал офицеров полиции, что его истории — не выдумки и их достаточно, чтобы арестовать мистера Грея и спасти четырёх детей, всё ещё живших в подвале. Ни один из этих детей не был тем, кем был Ричи. Вновь и вновь мистер Грей заверял Ричи, какой он особенный, какой умный и выдающийся по сравнению с остальными. Благодаря всему этому Ричи остался жив, но при этом неисправимо травмирован.

Находясь с мистером Греем, он видел такое, о чём ни один ребёнок — ни один человек — не должен даже знать. Панические атаки по малейшим поводам и ночные кошмары, из-за которых он плакал, но так ничего и не вспоминал, преследовали его годами. Порой преследуют и сейчас. В таких случаях Ричи остаётся лишь ждать, когда пройдёт боль. Иногда ему везло, и рядом оказывался Стэн или его бывший психиатр, но и они не всегда могли помочь, и тогда Ричи желал лишь утонуть в страхе и крови, в омерзительной вони и звуках из подвала мистера Грея. Всё, что удерживало его на плаву, давало сбой.

В тех редких случаях, когда Ричи не боялся, он становился параноиком — ждал, что воспоминания вновь хлынут через край и отбросят его назад, перечеркнут все годы его стараний вернуться к нормальной жизни. Какое-то время он даже пил таблетки, но сдался уже после тридцать первой, потому что они приносили больше побочных эффектов, чем пользы. Не было никакого смысла изнурять себя бессонницей, головокружением и депрессией ради жалкой попытки подавить страхи.

Никто так и не выяснил, через что пришлось пройти Ричи. Психиатр знал всё лишь со слов офицеров полиции, ещё немного — от самого Ричи. В основном всё сводилось к тому, что около девяти месяцев Ричи жил с убийцей, а потому стал невольным соучастником преступлений, в которых его не обвинит ни один суд. Стэн знал несколько фактов — например, что Ричи фигурировал в знаменитом на всю страну деле Боба Грея. И что именно благодаря ему полиция смогла отыскать тела всех детей и спасти оставшихся. Ещё Стэн знал, что однажды Ричи заплакал, когда кто-то назвал его Ричардом, и с тех пор он просит всех вокруг не называть его полным именем.

— Ричи?

— Да ладно, — отвечает Ричи, прижав большой палец правой руки к левой ладони. Вспыхнувшая тупая боль напоминает, где он и в каком году, соревнуется с разогнавшимся сердцебиением. — Забей, Эдс.

Эдди, кажется, распознаёт в повторении ненавистной клички что-то вроде отклонения. Ещё он наблюдает, как Ричи вонзает ноготь большого пальца в маленький полумесяц, полученный во время борьбы… со Стэном? Нет. С мистером Греем? Он никогда не трогал его. С самим собой? Воспоминаниями? Не суть важно. Эдди готов поспорить, что Ричи сейчас не видит перед собой ничего настоящего. Эдди видит его насквозь, прямо как Стэн.

— Что случилось?

Ричи, в свою очередь, замечает очень многое в Эдди. Ему стало плохо при виде тех тел. Судя по тому, что сказал Эдди о младшем брате Билла — должно быть, о том самом мальчике в жёлтом дождевике с фотографии на столе Билла, — с трупами он раньше уже сталкивался.

— Расскажи мне о брате Билла, — говорит он вместо ответа.

Эдди, похоже, не замечает, что его щёки немного порозовели.

— Интуиция, говоришь? Расскажи мне ту историю.

— Ты от неё не оправился, или как? — тихо спрашивает Эдди.

При одной мысли об этом Ричи скручивает и ломает от отвращения. Он качает головой, не сумев довериться собственному голосу. К счастью, Эдди не просит его говорить вслух и вместо этого возвращается к воспоминаниям о брате Билла.

— Он пропал, когда Билл отправил его на улицу поиграть, потому что сам в то время болел. Мы искали его около года, то есть он, я, Бен и наши друзья — Бев и Майк. В конце концов, мы нашли убийцу прямо на месте преступления. Он чуть не прикончил нас. Наверное, из-за него мы и решили стать офицерами полиции.

История явно неполная, пусть Эдди и не готов в этом признаться. Ричи не собирается вытягивать из него правду, это было бы слишком лицемерно, но делает мысленную заметку провести отдельное небольшое расследование.

— Прости, — говорит в итоге Ричи, лишь бы разбавить тишину. — Может, вернёмся к нашему делу?

— Билл отстранил меня от него.

— И? Эдс, ты сидел с ним, когда я вышел из душа.

Эдди кивает сам себе. В ноутбуке, так или иначе, всё ещё открыты материалы расследования, и Ричи с удовольствием подмечает — большая часть из того, что напечатал Эдди, взята из его собственных заметок.

— Ты, получается, составляешь портреты преступников?

Голос у Эдди тонкий и неуверенный, Ричи не может определить, из-за чего именно — то ли из-за болезненных воспоминаний о брате Билла, то ли попросту из-за растерянности:

— Именно так.

— Тогда давай составим новый портрет. Никаких противоречий, никаких догадок, одни факты.

На лице Ричи вновь появляется натянутая улыбка.

— Думаю, мы с этим справимся.


	7. Chapter 7

Спустя пару часов у Ричи и Эдди получается составить довольно логичный портрет. Они напрочь забывают поужинать, сообщения от Стэна, посланные Ричи, до самого конца работы остаются незамеченными, как и сообщения Билла для Эдди.

Белый мужчина, возраст около тридцати. Причастен к насилию и как жертва, и как виновник. Очевидно, женат и регулярно избивает жену, но, по-видимому, своих детей нет. Скорее всего, у него есть вредная привычка — он курильщик или пьяница. Во время похищения дети ему доверяют, и, по словам Беверли Роган, как раз ради этого он переодевается в клоуна. У него есть собака, или же он живёт возле леса, где держит волков или ещё каких-либо животных, которые могли бы так сильно искусать детей. Он очень долго живёт в Дерри, раз так хорошо знает время, когда за детьми никто не присматривает.

— Ричи, только не предлагай Тома Рогана, — говорит Эдди, потянувшись за чашкой кофе, которую непонятно когда успел налить. — Бев бы не вышла замуж за такого человека.

Бев, как узнал Ричи во время работы над портретом, это та самая девочка с фотографии на столе Билла — Беверли Роган. Маленькой она была той ещё бунтаркой, с мнением которой приходилось считаться, и дралась куда чаще своих друзей. Во время учёбы в колледже, впрочем, всё изменилось, и теперь она встречается с ними гораздо реже. При мысли об этом у Ричи появляется кисловатый привкус во рту, а ещё — уверенность, что Том Роган далеко не тот образцовый городской житель, каким выглядит.

— Есть какие-то другие зацепки, Эдс? Ты сам сказал, что Беверли _никогда_ не стала бы пьяницей, что-то тут не сходится.

Разговаривая, Ричи словно не проявляет никакого интереса к происходящему и смотрит лишь на маленький аквариум, который не заметил ранее. Кажется, его заинтересовала красная бойцовая рыбка, но на самом деле все его мысли заняты расследованием, только глаза фокусируются на чём-то другом. Стэн к этой особенности привык, а вот Эдди — нет, потому что он постоянно зовёт Ричи по имени, чтобы убедиться, что его слышат.

— Ричи.

Ричи на мгновение переводит взгляд с рыбки на Эдди.

— А?

— Почему ты так зациклен на Томе?

— Я просто знаю, что это он.

— Откуда?

Он заставил Беверли отказаться от показаний. Он подходит под составленный портрет. Он действительно вёл себя странно, когда ехал с Ричи в такси. Он отдалённо напоминает мистера Грея. С Томом явно что-то не так. Эдди, похоже, этого не замечает, и Ричи сложно его переубедить, даже невозможно. Нет способа объяснить ему, что взгляд Тома такой же хищный, какой был у мистера Грея. Единственный вариант — уговорить Эдди на допрос Тома, во время которого Эдди бы увидел то, что видит Ричи.

— Ты не знаешь, есть ли у него уголовное прошлое? — спрашивает он, избегая любопытства Эдди.

— Я пару раз ходил к ним, спрашивал про внутренние беспорядки. Том всегда говорит, что они с Бев иногда ссорятся, она кивает, а потом они просто закрывают дверь, и на этом всё. Я никогда не видел у неё синяков, да и не слышал, как они ругаются.

_Ничего не говори, Ричард._

Ричи улыбается сам себе и выпрямляется. Рыбка описывает очередной ленивый круг в аквариуме, пока Ричи обходит стол.

— Хочу поговорить с Томом и Беверли. По отдельности. Можешь взять на себя Тома, пока я буду с Бев?

— Одно дело — работать над расследованием, и другое — действительно расследовать. У нас нет таких полномочий, Ричи.

— Но им-то не обязательно об этом знать.

Эдди смотрит на него, как на психа. В широко раскрытых от удивления глазах читается опаска. Розовые губы чуть приоткрыты. Щёки, всё ещё бледные, наливаются румянцем по мере того, как его сердце начинает биться чаще. Ричи ловит себя на мысли, что, оживляясь, Эдди становится гораздо красивее.

— Я уже сталкивался с Томом, так что ему нельзя меня видеть. Забери его с собой в управление, скажи, что надо пройти очередной социальный опрос, а я пока поговорю с Бев.

— Я никого не могу привести в управление, я в оплачиваемом отпуске, — говорит Эдди, и его голос звучит так, словно он исчерпал лимит сил. — Билл меня убьёт.

— Билл тебе не папочка. Подцепи Тома в такси и болтай с ним как можно дольше. Не думаю, что Беверли где-то работает.

На лице Эдди пробегает тень улыбки.

— Она веб-дизайнер. И никогда не выходит из дома.

Они начинают неспешно и спокойно обсуждать, как лучше всего устроить допрос и о чём спрашивать. Эдди впервые после посещения морга кажется настолько вдохновлённым, и от этого у Ричи теплеет на душе. Похожие ощущения он испытывает, когда получается распутать особенно тяжёлое дело или поймать одну из редких улыбок Стэна. В какой-то момент на Ричи даже накатывает желание наклониться и поцеловать Эдди, но он быстро прогоняет его и вновь прижимает большой палец к ладони. К горлу сразу подступает невольная паника. Эдди обеспокоенно смотрит на Ричи, опускает взгляд на его руки и без лишних слов расцепляет их, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

Приятно, когда о тебе заботятся вот так тихо и ненавязчиво, пусть речь и идёт о сущих пустяках.

— Что мне нужно знать о Бев? — Ричи меняет направление своих мыслей. В какой-то степени это срабатывает. — О чём лучше не говорить?

— Соблюдай базовый этикет общения с жертвой. Будь вежливым, Ричи, и не слишком дави на неё.

Беверли из детских воспоминаний Эдди явно не ходила с ярлычком «обращаться с осторожностью», но, видимо, те времена давно прошли. Ричи не отпускает никаких шуток на этот счёт и ни над чем не смеётся. Расследование и так приносит Эдди много стресса, не хватало ему ещё беспокоиться за психику Бев. Так что Ричи лишь кивает в ответ.

— Интересно, Стэн с Биллом продвинулись хоть немного?

— Не знаю даже. У Билла очень хорошая интуиция, но вот соображает он не шустро.

Вот теперь можно и улыбнуться.

— Со Стэном всё наоборот. Он гениален, но в плане эмоций не лучше кирпича.

Эдди искренне смеётся, остроумие Ричи впервые вызвало у него что-то, кроме раздражения. Ричи мгновенно переполняет нечто вроде гордости, он успевает ощутить это прежде, чем вновь затолкать вглубь себя. С самого прибытия Дерри он проделывал такое уже несколько раз — притворялся, что никаких эмоций не существует. Для Ричи подобное не в новинку, удивительно лишь, что сейчас это происходит слишком часто. Он гадает, в чём кроется причина — в деле, которое влияет на него сильнее, чем он осознаёт, или же в Эдди? Ричи знает его лишь день, не больше, но уже успел разглядеть в нём человека, которого хочется защищать, лелеять и никуда не отпускать. Ричи относится к нему, как к старому другу.

— Эй, ты тут?

— Да, прости. Задумался о том, какой же ты _милый_ , Эдс. 

Фраза вылетает нечаянно, причём одна из тех, за которые сразу следует извиниться. Ричи уже открывает рот, но Эдди хлопает его по плечу и просит заткнуться. Кончики его ушей смешно краснеют.

— Вот лесть тут точно лишняя.

— Это не лесть, это _флирт_. Совсем разные вещи.

— Лучше тогда дай несколько советов Биллу. Он думает, что Стэн очень горячий. 

Впервые за (четыре? пять?) лет Ричи сталкивается с тем, что Стэна считают привлекательным. Он и правда красив, у него блестящие карие глаза, кудрявые волосы и ловкие пальцы, с прикосновениями которых Ричи хорошо знаком. В самом начале совместной работы, когда Стэн и Ричи были гораздо моложе, они пытались перевести отношения с платонических на более высокий уровень. До романтики дело так и не дошло, они иногда оказывались в постели, когда праздновали очередное раскрытие преступления или чей-нибудь день рождения, а порой просто сбрасывали так напряжение. Спустя какое-то время они решили это прекратить, потому что всё стало слишком сложно.

А насчёт Билла... Не то чтобы Ричи шокирован, он прекрасно видел, как Билл смотрел на Стэна с момента их приезда в Дерри. К тому же, Эдди знает Билла лет десять-пятнадцать, и раз он говорит, что Билла к Стэну влечёт, значит, так оно и есть. Маловероятно, что он хочет при этом чего-то большего, чем переспать — Ричи считает, что Стэн заслуживает серьёзных и надёжных отношений, и если Билл хоть как-то обидит Стэна, то сразу испытает на себе всю мощь кулаков Ричи Тозиера.

— Не видать ему бессмысленного секса с моим Стэном.

— Твоим Стэном? — фыркает Эдди. — Он человек, а не чья-то собственность.

Истинная правда, но Стэн — самый близкий друг Ричи, и потому заслуживает только самого лучшего.

— Знаю, Эдс. Я хотел сказать, что если Билл хочет просто перепихнуться, то ему лучше отвалить от моего лучшего друга. Стэн этого не вынесет.

— Билл не такой.

Ричи задумчиво кивает. За несколько часов знакомства с Биллом он, в принципе, успел понять, какой он человек. Рьяный защитник Эдди, довольно серьёзный, с сильными моральными принципами. Он прирождённый лидер и, видимо, у многих вызывает симпатию. Рядом с Биллом Ричи почему-то чувствует себя немного безопасней, Билл кажется ему смутно знакомым, как давний друг. В его кабинете было очень уютно, несмотря на стеклянную пепельницу с торчащими в ней сигаретными окурками. Там даже нашлось место для диванов, которые по цвету хорошо сочетались с тёмными стенами и столиком из древесины карамельного цвета.

Сигаретные окурки.

— Это для Билла у тебя на балконе лежит пачка «Кэмела»?

Одна несущественная деталь, которую большинство людей бы и не заметили, но Ричи подмечает мелочи, порой видимые только ему. Характер Эдди совсем не вяжется с курением, он для него слишком болезненный, и шкафчик с лекарствами тому доказательство.

На лице Эдди возникает странное выражение.

— Билл нечасто тут бывает, обычно я к нему хожу.

— Тогда кто курит?

Эдди сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и качает головой, беззвучно прося Ричи отвалить. Ричи очень хочется докопаться до правды, но в кои-то веки он просто пожимает плечами. Как-нибудь да выяснит.

— Можно переночевать на твоём диване? — спрашивает он, когда Эдди начинает неловко собирать свои записи. — Обещаю быть примерным соседом и готовить тебе завтраки по утрам, Эдс.

— Не говори ерунды, – отвечает Эдди, и Ричи подвигается ближе, чтобы прогнать Эдди с дивана. — В моей кровати куда теплее и мягче, а ты всё-таки гость. На диване буду спать я.

Ричи хочется поспорить и сказать Эдди, что если кто и заслуживает спать в кровати, так это он, ну или что они могут поспать в ней вдвоём, однако потом отметает эти глупые идеи, ведь Эдди ещё даже не его друг.

— Ладно, спасибо. Тогда увидимся утром.

— Ага. Спальня в конце коридора. 

У Ричи возникает ощущение, что нужно сказать что-то ещё, но в голову ничего не идёт, так что он просто забирает чемодан и уходит в спальню. Она, разумеется, тоже аккуратная и со вкусом обставленная: в ней есть кровать, шкаф и тумбочка, на окне раскрытые серые занавески.

_Задёрни их. Нас никто не должен увидеть._

Ричи развязывает тесёмки, закрывает занавесками естественный уличный свет и залезает в кровать Эдди. Она мягкая, пуховая и слегка пахнет стиральным порошком. Простыни чистые и практически без складок, чем сильно напоминают простыни Стэна.

Очки сняты и лежат на тумбочке. Снята футболка, потому что в ней невозможно спать. Лампа возле кровати давно выключена. Ричи закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, но заснуть получается далеко не сразу.


	8. Chapter 8

_— Посмотри ему в глаза, Ричард. Трусости здесь не место._

_Тёплая, липкая, густая кровь медленно сочится между пальцами правой руки Ричи и отдаёт запахом железа. Он пристально смотрит на единственного друга сквозь толстые линзы очков. Глупо было предполагать, что ему удастся спасти хотя бы одну из жертв мистера Грея._

_— Теперь поверни нож._

_Нож без промедления совершает оборот на сто восемьдесят градусов по часовой стрелке. Крики ребёнка заглушают тошнотворное хлюпанье крови. Он не сделал ничего дурного, чтобы заслужить такую боль. Ричи хочет отвести взгляд. Из-за дрожащих пальцев нож в животе ребёнка слегка вибрирует, от этого становится ещё мучительнее._

_— Молодец. Заслуживает ли он смерти?_

_— Нет._

_Знакомая грубая ладонь бьёт по щеке Ричи с такой силой, что отдаёт болью в висках. На какое-то мгновение Ричи чувствует головокружение и слышит только звон в ушах. Он нечаянно прокусывает губу, после чего обводит языком ранку и сплёвывает кровь на пол, в тёмную и маленькую лужицу._

_— Заслуживает ли он жизни?_

_— Да._

_Ричи не спускает глаз с мальчика, имени которого даже не знает. Будет лучше, если он не станет уклоняться от следующего удара. Подзатыльника. Пинка. Пощёчины. Не имеет значения. Он не боится боли._

_Но никакого удара не происходит._

_Ремень мистера Грея — тяжёлый, с острыми краями — обвивает шею Ричи. Лёгкие кричат в знак протеста, когда его затягивают туже, лишая Ричи кислорода. Он инстинктивно бросает нож, цепляясь за ремень. Ричи понимает, что это бесполезно, но ничего не может поделать. Комнату обволакивает темнота и туман. К ушам болезненно подступает крик, но Ричи почти его не слышит. Перед глазами появляются искры. Больно. Трудно дышать. Трудно. Дышать._

Ричи просыпается, хватая ртом воздух. Он понимает, что сейчас в сознании, ему двадцать семь лет, и всё в порядке. Только сердце и лёгкие не до конца осознают происходящее, работая в два-три раза быстрее. В темноте у Ричи не получается до конца успокоиться. Он ищет на ощупь лампу и включает её, освещая комнату тёплым жёлтым светом. Стены не бледно-серые — их красил Стэн в комнате Ричи, когда они переехали жить в общий дом. Покрывало слишком пушистое и пастельное, чтобы принадлежать Ричи. На кровати слишком много подушек. На полу пятнисто-коричневый ковёр, а не золотисто-коричневая древесина. Ричи не знает, где сейчас находится — он всё ещё одурманен сном, а остатки страха мешают трезво мыслить.

_Сконцентрируйся, Ричард._

Ричи потихоньку вылезает из кровати, чтобы его не стошнило, и подбирает футболку с пола. Он натягивает её на себя и в поисках оружия осматривает тумбочку возле кровати, чтобы как-то себя защитить. Вскрыватель писем. Лучше, чем ничего, не так ли? Ричи крепко сжимает его в руках, выставив перед собой лезвие, и направляется к двери. Она даже не заперта.

В коридоре нет ничего угрожающего, на стенах висят фотографии в рамках, и Ричи не обращает на них внимания. Для него имеет значение только парадная дверь. Он сможет выбраться, тихо, осторожно и медленно двигаясь к ней. На языке уже чувствуется вкус свободы. Как только он выйдет, он сможет позвонить Стэну и...

— Ричи?

Он оборачивается, держа вскрыватель писем будто в позе для фехтования. Человек перед ним ещё спросонья, он маленького роста и одет в огромную пижаму. _«Эдди»_ , — беспомощно выдаёт мозг.

— Сейчас три утра, что ты делаешь? Почему ты… Опусти… Опусти нож, Ричи.

Это не нож, а вскрыватель писем.

— Ты знаешь, где сейчас находишься? Узнаёшь меня?

Мозг Ричи старается сложить всё воедино, но соображает медленно.

— Я Эдди. Офицер полиции. Ты сейчас находишься в моей квартире. В Дерри, штат Мэн.

Воспоминание о расследуемом деле обрушивается на Ричи, словно тонна кирпичей.

— Ричи, мне нужно, чтобы ты опустил нож.

— Это вскрыватель писем, — поправляет его Ричи, медленно разжимая пальцы и бросая вскрыватель на пол.

Эдди медленно приближается, подбирает его и быстро отходит.

— Хорошо. Зачем ты его взял?

Он уже и не знает. Ричи потихоньку приходит в чувство и напоминает себе, что нет, он не дома, но точно в безопасности. Ему нужно придумать оправдание, но ничего стоящего в голову не приходит. Ричи сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, пока не появляется острая боль. Он сможет сосредоточиться. Он в порядке.

— Лунатизм?

Больше походит на вопрос, чем на хорошее оправдание.

— Ты не спал.

— Я...

Эдди устало потирает глаза.

— Ты кричал, меня это разбудило. Хотел тебя проведать, а потом ты стоишь тут... с ножом… точнее, со вскрывателем писем, и я… — он обрывается на полуслове и смотрит на Ричи широко открытыми глазами. — Тебе снился кошмар.

— Когда я проснулся, я не мог вспомнить, где нахожусь. Прости.

— Всё нормально. Возвращайся в кровать.

— Я не смогу.

Они смотрят друг на друга около минуты. Эдди первый делает шаг в сторону кухни и проходит мимо Ричи, молча заливает воду в чайник и включает его. Ричи смотрит, как Эдди ищет стаканы, затем вытаскивает две явно любимые старые кружки, в каждую кладёт пакетик с чаем и добавляет мёд. От свиста закипевшего чайника Ричи вздрагивает, стараясь не прикрывать уши. Эдди разливает кипяток по чашкам и заносит чай в гостиную, после чего кивает Ричи, приглашая его сесть рядом.

— После смерти мамы у меня несколько месяцев были кошмары. Как будто она вылезает из могилы проведать меня. В то время мы с Биллом ещё были в колледже и жили вместе, он всегда оставался со мной и заваривал чай, чтобы меня успокоить. Иногда мы разговаривали о моих кошмарах.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — спрашивает Ричи раздражённо, хотя и не хотел такой интонации.

— Ты хороший человек, — пожимает плечами Эдди.

— Я не буду рассказывать тебе о своём сне. Мы с тобой знакомы один день, Эдс, и это не самая лучшая тема для разговора. Но спасибо. Ты тоже хороший.

Он притворяется, что не замечает улыбки Эдди, и вместо этого внимательно рассматривает чай: всё ещё горячий, но с приятным и сладким привкусом мёда. Если раньше он не знал, как выглядит комфортный напиток, то теперь может его назвать. Кружка обжигает пальцы, но Ричи всё равно чувствует себя лучше. Тепло. Внезапно он осознаёт, как близко к нему прижимается Эдди, и между глотками чая видит, что его глаза давно прикрыты.

Сначала Ричи отставляет свою чашку, затем ставит неподалеку от неё кружку Эдди. Эдди сонно протестует, но быстро возвращается в прежнее положение. Ричи слегка его приобнимает и не замечает, как Эдди снова проваливается в крепкий сон. Он понимает, что Эдди нужно перенести в кровать или как следует расположить на диване, но боится лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить. Ричи нерешительно подбирает со стола папку Эдди с материалами расследования, умудрившись не потревожить его сон. Если повезёт, возможно, ему удастся найти хоть что-нибудь, что сможет расставить всё по местам. Должна быть какая-то важная деталь, которую он упускает.

Его взгляд почти на автомате останавливается на показаниях Беверли. Клоун — из всех возможных вариантов? Похоже на сюжет какого-то ужастика, притом плохого. Чем дольше он смотрит на показания, тем всё становится яснее. Почему она так чётко помнит ребёнка, пропавшего без вести? Неважно, насколько хорошая у неё память, она не может помнить всё до мельчайших подробностей. Где-то должна быть ошибка, что-то явно не так, нет чего-то очевидного.

Рубашка ребёнка, его обувь, штаны, волосы, носки. Точно, его носки. Беверли говорит, что у ребёнка не было носков, хотя мать утверждает обратное, тем более у трупа на одной ноге он точно был. Странная ошибка, учитывая её внимание к деталям, например, к цвету шнурков.

Это подсказка? Шифр? Какой код Ричи упускает в этих показаниях? Он смотрит на первые слова каждого предложения, на первые буквы каждого слова. Нет, не то. Первое слово в каждой линии — тоже нелепо. Каждое третье, четвёртое слово — неправильное. Ричи выписывает их, чувствуя, что это как-то ближе подводит к разгадке, но... тут словно пытаются рассказать историю задом наперёд.

— Задом наперёд, — повторяет вслух Ричи.

Он хватает ручку и выписывает каждое неправильное слово, начиная с конца, на обороте одной из фотографий.

_Я знаю. Я видела. Он это сделал. Ребёнок. Зелёные глаза. Я помню. Он был там. Видела. Как убивают. Он забирает всех. Я знаю имя. Возле дома. Он очень быстрый. Помогите._

Ричи довольно улыбается, гордясь разгадкой шифра. Он игнорирует прилив злости от того, что не пришёл к этому раньше. Ричи сможет воспользоваться им завтра утром на допросе Беверли. Точнее, уже сегодня. Через несколько часов.

Положить папку на место получается лишь тогда, когда Эдди, потёршись о Ричи, устраивается поудобнее. В нескольких сантиметрах от края папки рыба лениво описывает круги в аквариуме. Ричи задаётся вопросом, почему у Эдди бойцовая рыбка. Эдди — единственный обитатель этой маленькой квартиры, и ему, наверное, хочется хоть к кому-то возвращаться. Должно быть, ему одиноко, и именно поэтому он быстро привыкает к ласке.

— Ты прелесть, знаешь об этом, Эдс? — говорит Ричи, выпрямляясь на диване. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы тебе было менее одиноко. Правда. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Эдди улыбается во сне.

— Что, уже нравится мой голос? Ты слишком милый.

Ричи пропускает меж пальцев ткань пижамы Эдди.

— Мы с тобой похожи. Оба детективы. Прикинь, да? Точнее… мы оба одиноки. Ты пытаешься сделать свой дом более гостеприимным, менее пустым, но это не особо меняет ситуацию. А я? Я больше не умею думать о хорошем. Если повезёт, возможно, мне дадут маленькую премию после раскрытия дела, но на этом всё. Ты меня понимаешь, Эдди. Наверное, даже слишком хорошо.

Ричи закрывает глаза и устраивается на маленьком диване как можно удобнее. Сон вряд ли к нему вернётся, но зато получится расслабиться. За последние двенадцать часов Ричи был слишком на взводе, и теперь настало время хоть ненадолго отключить разум. Страшно даже, как порой можно вырубиться и абсолютно ничего не чувствовать. Рука соскальзывает с талии Эдди на диван. Ричи поднимает одеяло с пола и как попало укрывает им себя и Эдди. С губ Эдди срывается мягкий вздох, и он прижимается к Ричи ещё теснее.

Ричи проваливается в глубокий сон достаточно быстро, но осознаёт это лишь утром, когда открывает глаза.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ричи мёрзнет. Неудобно подвинувшись, он тянется к чему-то, пусть и не может понять, к чему именно. Он едва находит силы для протеста, но он получается слабым, больше похожим на шипение. Ричи бьёт дрожь. Ледяные пальцы — ещё холоднее, чем воздух, из-за которого у него мурашки по коже — убирают что-то с его лица. Вокруг оборачивается что-то мягкое, окутывает всё его тело, начинает забирать остатки тепла._

_— Возвращайся в кровать, Ричи._

_И он возвращается._

— Доброе утро, — доносится с кухни голос Эдди.

Ричи медленно открывает глаза и только сейчас понимает, что заснул на диване, прижавшись к Эдди. Одеяло, которым он ночью укрывал его, сейчас бережно накрывает Ричи. Под ним тепло, но одновременно и тревожно — из-за него не выходит бороться со сном, до сих пор бушующим в сознании. Ричи неспешно садится, в шее что-то хрустит, когда он тянется к журнальному столику за очками.

— Давно проснулся?

— Где-то полчаса назад.

Эдди смотрит на него через барную стойку, уголки губ немного опущены. Даже из гостиной Ричи может рассмотреть сотни мыслей, написанных на мелких морщинках вокруг глаз и рта Эдди, который внезапно выглядит гораздо, гораздо старше. Ричи с радостью бы стёр все эти линии с его лица.

Первое, что осознаёт Ричи — Эдди хочет поговорить о случившемся ночью. О кошмаре, о вскрывателе писем, о том, что они сплетённым клубком спали на диване Эдди. Ричи спал. Он спал после кошмара и проснулся только сейчас, когда лучи солнца уже пробиваются сквозь жалюзи и полосами расчерчивают пол.

— Вчера у тебя был тяжёлый день. Сначала случай у Стэна, потом кошмар, — говорит медленно Эдди, тщательно и осторожно подбирая слова. 

— Ты просто Капитан Очевидность.

Эдди сжимает губы.

— Всё нормально, Эдди. Не надо обо мне переживать. И что сейчас важно... — Ричи делает паузу, думая, как лучше выразить мысль. — Вчера, когда ты уже спал, я ещё раз посмотрел показания Беверли и кое-что нашёл.

Эдди выходит из кухни с чашкой свежезаваренного чая, садится рядом с Ричи и тянется к папке с материалами расследования. Быстро просматривает записи Ричи и сообщение, полученное от Беверли, потом просматривает снова. Затем переводит взгляд на Ричи и обратно на бумаги. Откашливается. Пытается что-то сказать, но из горла не вылетает ни слова.

— Бев очень умная, она и правда могла провернуть что-то подобное. Поговори с ней об этом, просто на всякий случай, — в конце концов говорит Эдди.

Он встаёт и уходит в свою комнату, бормоча что-то о том, что пора бы одеться. Ричи это тоже не помешает. Его чемодан всё ещё стоит открытым у двери, в нём целый хаос из носков, футболок и прочей одежды. Тихо напевая под нос какой-то мотивчик, Ричи ищет что-то подходящее для встречи с Беверли. Джинсы и так сойдут, а вот рубашка — она должна быть повседневной или деловой? Беверли быстро поймёт, что её допрашивают, так что нет смысла притворяться обычным любопытным зевакой. В итоге Ричи выуживает чёрную майку и какую-то стрёмную гавайскую рубашку, подобие которой носил в детстве. Удобно. Незатейливо.

— Ты обрекаешь на страдания всех, у кого есть глаза, — Эдди возвращается в комнату, одетый практически так же, как вчера. Он скользит взглядом по Ричи и явно прячет смех. — Лучше переоденься. 

— А что не так-то?

— Всё не так, Ричи. Всё.

Ричи демонстративно показывает язык, но всё-таки стаскивает гавайскую рубашку. Чёрная майка сама по себе тоже выглядит стрёмно, думает Ричи, и та же мысль, очевидно, приходит в голову Эдди. Он морщит нос и копается в чемодане Ричи, пока не вытягивает оттуда голубую футболку с логотипом «Freese's». Ричи носил её, когда работал под прикрытием в магазине с видеокассетами. Эдди бросает футболку в него, почти попав в лицо, и выпрямляется с довольным видом.

— Такси Тома уже тут, так что поторопись к Бев, когда я уеду. Адрес на столе.

Эдди отправляет Ричи саркастичный поцелуй и выскальзывает за дверь, лишая Ричи возможности на остроумный ответ.

Улыбаясь самому себе, Ричи берёт со стола адрес и пробивает дорогу по навигатору. Нужный дом в пяти минутах ходьбы. Перед выходом Ричи хватает папку и складной нож. С какой-то стороны Бев ему очень интересна. Она неглупа, но невозможно не гадать, сколько в ней осталось детского задора с тех пор, как она вышла за Тома Рогана. Приступ волнения скручивает живот, едва Ричи думает об Эдди, оставшимся наедине с возможным убийцей.

— Смешно, — говорит он, шагая по пустой улице. — Коп может о себе позаботиться.

_Ты не сможешь позаботиться о себе, Ричард. Я нужен тебе._

— Мне никто не нужен.

В ответ порыв ветра бьёт Ричи по лицу его же волосами. Ричи закатывает глаза, смахивает волосы со лба и продолжает идти, вскоре начав всматриваться в номера домов. Зажатая под мышкой папка вдруг тяжелеет. Что, если он ошибается насчёт Беверли и Тома? Если так, у него не останется никаких зацепок для раскрытия дела, которое он обязан раскрыть. Ради собственной чести.

Дом 11796 по Нейболт-стрит. Он выкрашен в скучный коричневый цвет, ставни перед окнами начинают ломаться. Даже при взгляде на него снаружи, на дом, который явно пережил свои лучшие дни, появляется дурное предчувствие. По рукам Ричи пробегают мурашки и не пропадают, даже когда он трёт кожу. Ему требуется невероятное, поражающее его самого мужество, чтобы подняться на шаткое крыльцо и постучать в массивную дверь. Стук выходит тяжёлый, глухой.

— Уже иду, минутку!

Приятный и мягкий женский голос совсем не сочетается с домом, где живёт его обладательница. Ричи в ожидании неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, из-за чего пол под ним скрипит. Дверь наконец распахивается.

Перед ним та самая девушка с фотографии на столе Билла, но гораздо старше. Растрёпанные рыжие кудри собраны в неопрятный пучок, и это ещё сильнее подчёркивает измождённое лицо и тёмные круги под глазами. Фартук вокруг её тонкой талии обмотан дважды, отчего всё её тело, кажется, дрожит.

— Это вы Беверли Роган?

Она кивает.

— Ричи Тозиер, ФБР. Можно войти?

— У вас есть значок?

Она смотрит на Ричи с выражением страха и опаски.

— Нет, мэм, с собой нет, но... — Ричи улыбается так тепло, как только может. — Я друг Эдди и Билла. И я пришёл, чтобы помочь вам.

Беверли снова нервно окидывает взглядом улицу. Впускать Ричи — не лучший вариант, но оставлять его на пороге перед дверью тоже не блестящая идея. Шаркая ногами, она отходит в сторону и позволяет войти.

В доме вкусно пахнет беконом и яичницей. Ричи предполагает, что именно это супруги Роган ели сегодня на завтрак. Беверли манит его за собой и приводит на кухню. Почти сразу она подходит к раковине, натягивает резиновые перчатки и начинает мыть посуду. Если бы не периодические взгляды в его сторону, Ричи бы решил, что она о нём забыла.

— Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов о показаниях, которые вы дали в полиции. И о вашем муже, если вы не против.

— Вы сказали, что дружите с Эдди и Биллом? Им не нравится Том, — говорит она. — Они уверены, что он меня бьёт или что-то вроде того.

_Всегда тщательно выбирай слова, Ричард._

Ричи открывает папку и достаёт показания Беверли и Тома.

— Не думаю, что вы лгали или были в нетрезвом состоянии. Знаете, вчера вечером я снова всё обдумывал и вдруг нашёл в вашем заявлении шифр. Простой, но у меня всё же получилось. Вы пользовались шифром?

Она роняет в раковину тарелку. Та, к счастью, не разбивается.

— Буду считать, что да. Вы знаете что-то, и если вы расскажете мне об этом, обещаю — я защищу вас от всего, чего вы боитесь.

На мгновение кажется, что Беверли вот-вот откроется ему: глаза начинают блестеть ярче, в них зарождается надежда. Она откладывает тарелки, снимает перчатки. Рядом с Ричи, однако, не садится — подходит к холодильнику и достаёт из него бутылку пива. Открывашка, прикреплённая на холодильник, срывает крышку, и та отправляется в небольшое ведро. Беверли ставит бутылку перед Ричи и прежде, чем сесть, подходит к кухонному шкафчику, достаёт пачку сигарет, выуживает одну и поджигает от огонька стоящей на столе свечи. На пачке написано: «Кэмел».

— Том правда хороший парень, — говорит Беверли между затяжками. — Он просто очень обо мне беспокоится. И желает мне только лучшего.

Взгляд Ричи падает на запястья Беверли. Она закатывала длинные рукава, когда мыла посуду, и теперь забыла о них. На хрупких запястьях видны пятна синяков. 

— Значит, для вас лучше быть под полным контролем?

Если у Ричи и были сомнения, то они испарились, когда Беверли машинально посмотрела на свои руки и резко спустила рукава. После долгой паузы она запинается, пытаясь ответить, забытая сигарета дрожит в худых пальцах.

— Понимаю, что мы едва знакомы, но моя работа — защищать людей, помните? Я федеральный агент. Я могу помочь вам, если только вы позволите.

Она, кажется, что-то обдумывает, пока Ричи пьёт предложенное ею пиво. Ему никогда особо не нравился алкоголь, но этот вкус знаком, к тому же позволяет сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё в ожидании ответа Беверли. Через окно светит солнце, его лучи солнечными зайчиками падают на раковину и папку с материалами расследования. Солнечные зайчики напоминают Ричи о веснушках на щеках Беверли, таких ярких на её прозрачной коже.

— Обещаете, что поможете?

— Обещаю.

Перед тем, как встать, Беверли тушит сигарету прямо о деревянную столешницу. На ней точно останется заметный след, но Беверли, похоже, это совсем не волнует. Ричи идёт за ней молча, точно так же, как шёл на кухню. Мимоходом он осматривает квартиру, замечает бутылки пива на полу в гостиной, запах пота и выдохшегося алкоголя, брызги крови на обоях.

Беверли выводит его на улицу через заднюю дверь. Их лужайка очень красива, на ней благоухающие цветы и коротко стриженная трава. Вход в винный погреб торчит среди этого великолепия, как уродливый пень. На гниющей древесине поблёскивает тяжёлый замок.

— Я сделала второй ключ, когда несколько месяцев назад он напился. Так что теперь, когда его нет дома, я приношу им еду. Он ничего не знает.

Ричи морально готовится к тому, что ему предстоит увидеть. Ключ, который Беверли вынимает из кармана фартука, странно щёлкает, повернувшись в замке. Беверли делает паузу, словно ей тоже надо подготовиться.

Когда дверь погреба открывается, до носа Ричи сразу долетает тошнотворная вонь. Кровь, гниль, моча, рвота — смесь запахов обдаёт Ричи с головой. На мгновение он возвращается мыслями к мистеру Грею.

_Привыкай, Ричард._

Нет. Он не позволит воспоминаниям ему помешать.

Беверли отходит назад, ломая руки.

— Я… Том не знает, что я их кормлю… Он бы убил меня. Он бы убил их всех. Он не должен узнать, что я… Что я всё тебе показала...

Вместо того, чтобы отойти, Ричи становится коленями на траву, наклоняется к двери и смотрит вниз, за лестницу. К стенам и полу цепями прикованы дети. Ричи узнаёт девочку, пропавшую два дня назад, по спутанным волосам.

— Сделай мне одолжение, — говорит Ричи, достаёт телефон из кармана и снимает блокировку, не отводя взгляда от ужаса перед ним. — Найди в контактах Стэна и позвони ему. Сообщи ему своё имя и адрес, скажи, что ему надо срочно приехать сюда.

Он едва слышит её разговор со Стэном, пока спускается в погреб. Дети отодвигаются от него, один ребёнок поднял перед собой руки.

— Тише-тише, всё хорошо, — шепчет Ричи. — Я помогу вам. Как вас зовут?

Они не отвечают.

— Всё в порядке, не бойтесь. Я осмотрюсь и придумаю, как вытащить вас отсюда. С вами всё будет хорошо.

Ричи слышит скрип и вскидывает голову. Том стоит прямо за спиной Беверли, из уголков её зажмуренных глаз текут слёзы.

«Прости», — произносит она одними губами. 

— Мы с твоим дружком-педиком Эдди собираемся повеселиться. Веди себя хорошо.

И дверь погреба захлопывается, погружая Ричи и детей во тьму.


	10. Chapter 10

Один ребёнок хнычет из-за страха, боли или голода — Ричи не может точно сказать.

— Меня зовут Ричи, я офицер полиции, — громко произносит он. — Мы все выберемся отсюда. Мой друг Стэн скоро придёт на помощь.

Ричи шарит в темноте: цепи, липкая жидкость — о ней не очень хочется думать, — и четыре твёрдые стены. Единственный выход — через вход, запертый сейчас Роганом на висячий замок. Ричи не может приглушить знакомое чувство страха, но сейчас не время для паники. Четверо детей нуждаются в его ясности ума и спасении. Эдди нуждается в его ясности ума и спасении. А в карманах Ричи только складной нож и бумажник, ничего полезного. 

Пока он пытается придумать, как взломать дверь погреба, она открывается сама. Том держит пистолет возле виска Эдди, аккуратно спуская его вниз по ступенькам, и снова неторопливо закрывает погреб. 

— Всем отойти к стене, — рявкает Том. Дети прижимаются к ней. — Ты тоже, Вулфард, Тозиер, или как там, блядь, тебя зовут.

Ричи прижимается к стене, подняв руки ладонями вперёд. Щелчок. Включается свет, освещая жидкость на полу и увечья на детях. Недостающая рука. Кровавое, неузнаваемое лицо. Сломанная нога. Зрелище не для слабонервных. На Эдди смотреть тоже тяжело: опухшие и разбитые губы, на левой стороне головы засохшая кровь, в выражении лица — смесь боли и чего-то ещё.

Беверли не спустилась. Возможно, она уже мертва или, может, тоже в этом замешана, что, по мнению Ричи, маловероятно. Она слишком сильно боится Тома, чтобы быть убийцей.

— Том, не делай того, о чём потом будешь сожалеть. Отпусти детектива Каспбрака, не нужно больше наносить кому-то вред, — такие фразы редко срабатывают, но Ричи вынужден попытаться. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты нас всех отпустил.

Том пристально смотрит на Ричи, оценивая его. Том высокий, крупнее, чем Ричи, и явно не испытывает угрызений совести от причинения насилия. В рукопашном бою он бы точно выиграл. Ричи может попробовать его успокоить или потянуть время, пока не подоспеет помощь. Учитывая, что он знает о Томе и убийствах, попытка его успокоить — не сработает. Время на исходе. Эдди закрывает глаза и начинает шептать молитву. Ричи осознаёт, что он напуган.

— Что ты задумал, Том? — говорит Ричи как можно спокойнее.

Ответа нет.

Том отводит пистолет в сторону, но прежде, чем Ричи смог бы вздохнуть с облегчением — раздаётся выстрел. От боли в ноге перед глазами мелькают белые пятна. Уши закладывает от громкого шума. Ричи предполагает, что Эдди и дети кричат, возможно, кричит и он сам. Как только к Ричи возвращается зрение, в висок Эдди снова направляют пистолет. Это явно предупреждение, чтобы Ричи держал рот на замке, и у него нет выбора, кроме как подчиниться.

— Кто такой Стэн? — понизив голос и прижавшись к уху Эдди, спрашивает Том с угрозой, но достаточно громко для Ричи. Видимо, он видел, как Беверли пыталась до него дозвониться. — Кто он, грёбаный пидор?

— Он… н-новенький в городе.

Том внимательно смотрит на Ричи.

— Как и твой парень?

Кто-то барабанит в дверь погреба, и Эдди не успевает ответить.

— Том Роган, это полиция, откройте дверь, — знакомый голос Стэна доносится до Ричи и успокаивает его гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы в этом признаться.

— Ещё раз тронешь эту дверь, и я убью их.

Следующее бормотание слишком тихое для Ричи. Они обсуждают, как решить эту проблему, которая возникла по вине Ричи, потому что он не смог отступить. Теперь Эдди в опасности. Эдди, которому стало плохо от вида тех тел. Эдди, который помог Ричи заснуть. Эдди, с которым Ричи знаком всего два дня, хотя складывается ощущение, что намного дольше.

Эдди ловит взгляд Ричи и слегка мотает головой. _Не надо_. Ричи хочется крикнуть в ответ, но Эдди просит его этого не делать — ему лучше знать.

— Мне нужны доказательства, что они всё ещё живы, Том.

— Тозиер! — орёт Том.

_Думай, Ричард_.

Медленный, долгий, глубокий вдох.

— Мы живы. Эдди и я живы. Тут есть ещё несколько детей, не знаю, получится ли…

Ричи прерывается, услышав, как Том резко взводит курок. Он смотрит в глаза Тома и замечает что-то дикое и бесчеловечное. Почти как у животного. Если Ричи облажается, то мозги Эдди раскрасят стены. Эдди, который казался довольно старым утром, сейчас выглядит гораздо моложе со стеклянным взглядом и дрожащей нижней губой.

— Не знаю. Послушай, у Тома пистолет, он направлен в висок Эдди. Он не боится стрелять. Ты должен выполнять то, что он скажет.

Неважно, что Том прикажет делать дальше. Часть Ричи хочет потребовать обмен с Эдди, он-то не боится умереть, а Эдди должен жить, чтобы продолжать кормить свою глупую рыбку на журнальном столике.

Ещё больше бормотаний снаружи. Стэн рявкает кому-то что-то сделать _сейчас_ , и Ричи вздрагивает. Любое резкое действие может стоить Эдди жизни. Достаточно долгое время ничего не происходит, тишину нарушает только сопение одного из детей. Вероятно, они чем-то заболели. И даже если им удастся спастись, их до самой смерти будут преследовать физические и эмоциональные шрамы.

— Том? Это я, Бев.

На мгновение взгляд Тома смягчается из-за голоса в мегафоне.

— Проваливай, Бевви. Иначе сделаешь себе хуже.

— Прости, я...

— Да, тебе стоит извиниться. Притащить сюда незнакомцев. Тебе же видней.

— Знаю, знаю, Том. Но пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, отпусти их. Мы сможем выбраться отсюда, ты и я. Сможем уехать в Нью-Йорк, как ты всегда и хотел.

Она не видит его, но Том продолжает мотать головой.

— Ты же знаешь, что не сможем.

Сверху слышится мягкий шорох, словно она опустила ладони на дверь погреба в попытке достучаться до Тома. Кто-то определённо забрал у неё мегафон, так что её всхлипы едва слышны.

Ричи переводит всё внимание на Тома, наблюдает за изменениями на его лице. Пистолет во второй раз отводится от головы Эдди, и Ричи инстинктивно делает шаг вперёд. Он не позволит Тому снова выстрелить. Оружие, наводящее на каждого из них страх, сейчас всего в метре от Ричи, и если он сможет его выхватить, он вытащит всех отсюда и убьёт Тома на месте.

В этот раз Ричи лишь клацает зубами, когда раздаётся выстрел. Сверху кричит Беверли, и луч света падает сквозь крохотную круглую дырку в двери. По ней стекает густая красная кровь и тихо капает на бетонные ступеньки. Он застрелил её. Он на самом деле застрелил её.

— Ещё одна дерьмовая затея, и этот педик будет следующим.

— Ричи, у тебя и заложников всё нормально? — спрашивает Стэн. — Скажи, кто и как пострадал. 

Том кивает.

— У меня пулевое в бедре. Эдди, как мне кажется, сильно ударился головой. А… — Ричи смотрит в пространство между Томом и пистолетом. — Не могу сказать, как остальные, тут слишком темно. Надо будет потом вызвать из больницы целый микроавтобус.

— Скорая уже тут, но они заняты миссис Роган. Скоро приедет вторая.

— Может, понадобится больше. 

Том с непонятным выражением лица смотрит на дырку в двери погреба.

— Как она? Выживет? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Ещё не знаю.

Наконец-то. Наконец-то они задели больную струну Тома. Брови сдвинуты над тяжёлым взглядом, уголки рта опущены. Он нервно переминается на бетонном полу. Время, казалось, растянулось на целые часы, хотя прошло всего несколько минут. Эдди широко открывает глаза и смотрит на что-то явно вне этой комнаты. Его напряжённое тело начинает дрожать. Скоро, уже совсем скоро что-то произойдёт, и все они это чувствуют. Ричи переносит вес на другую ногу и, всхлипнув, падает на пол. В приливе адреналина он и забыл о ранении в бедро.

— Ричи? Ты в порядке?

По выражению лица Тома неясно, можно ли говорить, но Ричи отвечает:

— В порядке. Забыл тут на минутку, что у меня грёбаная дыра в ноге.

Он хочет ударить себя за эту фразу.

— Том, мы можем отправить вниз врача? Он поможет Ричи, Эдди и тебе, если нужно.

Ричи даже не смотрит на Тома, чтобы узнать его решение. Он ощущает его.

— Он говорит, что не надо. Думаю, что пора, Стэн.

— Пора что, пидор? — Том ухмыляется, но не может скрыть мелькнувшей паники. — Если ты что-нибудь сделаешь, я убью его. Я, блядь, убью его. 

Ричи не слушает его.

— Эдди, милый, мне надо, чтобы ты мне доверился. Ты доверяешь мне?

Едва заметный кивок.

— Хорошо. Стэн, ДАВАЙ!

Телом и разумом Ричи полностью завладевает инстинкт. Он кидается прямо на запястье Тома и отводит его в сторону от Эдди. Звучит выстрел, но Ричи его не слышит. Вокруг темно, и затылок взрывается болью, когда он обо что-то ударяется. Головокружение, мир расплывается. Что-то тяжёлое сдавливает грудь и живот, затем горло, и Ричи почти не может дышать. Он поднимает руки и бьёт в чьё-то лицо, щиплет его и трясёт, пока пальцы не впиваются во что-то мягкое и не раздаётся пронзительный вопль. Тяжесть пропадает. Ричи почти удаётся встать.

В последний миг что-то тянет его вверх за волосы, и шею вновь что-то сжимает, на этот раз намного сильнее. Ричи не может сделать даже малейший вдох. 

Крики. Люди кричат.

Перед Ричи появляется чьё-то бледное лицо, слышен громкий голос, и теперь перед ним пистолет, направлен во что-то прямо над его макушкой. Боль во всём теле. Громкий, очень громкий треск прямо возле головы, и уши закладывает от шума.

Каким-то образом он валится на пол, по щекам бегут солёные слёзы и обжигают царапины. 

— Ричи? Слышишь меня? — кто-то обхватывает его щёки. — Давай, хоть как-нибудь покажи, что слышишь меня!

Он слышит, но тело попросту не отвечает на все беспорядочные команды, которые отдаёт ему мозг.

— Всё будет хорошо, Рич.

Вниз спускается ещё больше людей, среди них человек в эластичных голубых перчатках, который проворно ощупывает затылок Ричи. Спустя миг Ричи замечает на этих перчатках красные пятна.

— Скорее!

Ричи видит человека с золотым ореолом вокруг головы — возможно, это просто волосы. Он совсем не пытается прикоснуться к Ричи, но, судя по дрожащим пальцам, очень этого хочет. Он говорит, говорит быстро и громко, и его слова практически невозможно разобрать.

У Ричи с трудом получается сидеть. В таком маленьком пространстве — и столько движения. Наверх уносят слабые, истощённые маленькие тела. Кто-то лежит на полу с блестящими серебряными браслетами на запястьях. Перед Ричи то и дело возникают три обеспокоенных человека, все пытаются заставить его что-то сказать. Но язык словно не хочет двигаться, и Ричи не может произнести ни слова.

Всё тело пронизывает тупая боль, она пульсирует в голове, ноге и плече. От оглушающих голосов хочется зажать уши.

Его заставляют лечь на пол. Чьи-то руки поддерживают челюсть, фиксируя положение головы. Затем его поднимают. Мягко, легко несут. Яркий свет. Кожу щекочет трава. Всё, куда бы Ричи ни посмотрел, окрашено в тёмный, агрессивный, липкий красный цвет. 

— Постарайтесь оставаться в сознании, сэр. Вам сейчас нельзя спать.

К плечу и бедру прижимаются белые колодки. Ричи смутно ощущает жгучую боль, и единственный протест, который он может выразить — слабый стон, застрявший где-то в горле.

— Ричи, с тобой всё будет хорошо. Обещаю, ты поправишься. Мы взяли его. С тобой всё будет в порядке. Дыши глубже. 

Кто-то очень долго говорит с ним и тихонько хвалит, пока Ричи балансирует на грани потери сознания. В конце концов к его лицу прижимается что-то мягкое и резиновое. Он делает вдох. Кислород в лёгких. Устал. Не может. Встать. Мягко. Движение. Крики. Холод. Сон.


	11. Chapter 11

Проснувшись, Ричи не сразу соображает, где находится. Последнее, что он помнит — что-то вроде кислородной маски на лице и скорую помощь. Окно палаты, в которой он проснулся, обрамляют красивые светло-голубые шторы, из самого окна льётся мягкий естественный свет. Мысли Ричи рассеяны, пока он наблюдает за капельницей, вливающей в его вены кровь четвёртой группы. На прикроватной тумбочке стоят букеты цветов, к одному из них даже привязан шарик с надписью «Поправляйся скорее».

Внимание Ричи привлекает кнопка вызова, лежащая в пальцах. Ричи нажимает на неё, и это даётся на удивление тяжело — мышцы успели заметно ослабнуть. Как долго он был без сознания?

Через несколько минут в палату с широкой улыбкой заходит медбрат.

— Доброе утро, Ричи, — говорит он. В одной его руке бутылка воды с ярко-зелёной соломинкой. Другую он заводит за голову Ричи, приподнимает её и подносит край соломинки к пересохшим губам. Ричи жадно пьёт, радуясь влаге во рту и глотке. Посмотрев внимательней на медбрата, он понимает, что тот похож на пятого мальчика с фотографии Билла.

— Меня зовут Майк, я давненько работаю тут, — Майк убирает бутылку и ставит её на тумбочку рядом с цветами. — Через пару минут позову твоих друзей, но сейчас мне надо тебя осмотреть.

Сначала Майк заставляет Ричи подвигать пальцами рук и ног. Затем светит фонариком в глаза для проверки зрачков. Спрашивает, запомнил ли Ричи его имя и когда у него день рождения. Ричи на всё отвечает, и вскоре Майк исчезает с обещанием привести визитёров.

Стэн приходит без Майка. Он впервые не устраивает никаких сцен. Нет ни насупленных бровей, ни прикушенных изнутри щёк перед очередной лекцией. Вместо этого — широко раскрытые глаза и быстрый шаг. Стэн садится на стул рядом с кроватью Ричи, берёт одну его руку в свои тёплые ладони и прижимает к скуле с щетиной, которую обычно сбривает рано утром. Как долго Ричи был без сознания? Почему Стэн ведёт себя так странно?

— Выглядишь так, будто кто-то умер, — нервно смеётся Ричи.

— Ты почти умер. О чём ты, блядь, думал, Ричи?

Почти всё произошедшее мелькает в голове неясными картинами. Ричи практически ничего не помнит, какое тут говорить о своих мыслях в тот момент. Он просто сделал всё так, как велела интуиция. Людям угрожала опасность.

— Я мало что помню. Там… было темно и шумно. Кого-то хотели ранить. И я сделал то, что должен был сделать.

Стэн бросает его руку так, словно его обожгло огнём. В глазах Стэна блестят слёзы, они катятся и капают вниз. За все годы знакомства Ричи ни разу не видел, чтобы Стэн плакал. Ни когда на его руках умер маленький мальчик. Ни когда ему для самозащиты пришлось застрелить сломленную, плачущую женщину. Ни когда умерли его родители. Ни когда он сломал три ребра. Стэн никогда не плачет.

— Тебе надо было просто подождать. Том стоял с пистолетом у головы Эдди. Мы собирались вытащить вас оттуда. И ты поступил опрометчиво и глупо, ты, блядь, едва не погиб. Ты несколько дней был без сознания. Я даже не знал, проснёшься ли ты.

— Эдди в порядке?

И теперь приходит черёд злости.

Стэн встаёт и начинает мерить шагами палату.

— С ним всё нормально. Пара царапин и всё, но я сейчас совсем о другом! Ты о чём вообще думал?! Что мне делать, если ты вдруг погибнешь?!

— Мне жаль, что так вышло.

— Ни черта тебе не жаль.

Ему и правда не жаль. Ричи не о чем сожалеть. Перед ним стоял выбор между его жизнью и жизнью Эдди, и он выбрал последнее. Была бы возможность повернуть время вспять, он бы снова поступил точно так же. Ричи готов лежать в этой палате сколько угодно, зная, что Эдди в порядке.

Ричи осматривает собственное тело и мысленно перечисляет травмы. Бедро, которое… в которое ему выстрелили? Да, выстрелили. Точно так же с плечом. Голова забинтована, потому что… потому что он ударился ею об пол, когда Том накинулся на него. Есть ещё несколько ран, но все некритичные.

— А дети и Беверли?

— С Беверли всё хорошо. Двух детей спасти не успели, третий будет жить, но без руки. 

Чувство вины.

Если бы он смог найти Тома чуточку раньше, если бы он поубедительней объяснил всем, почему убийцей был именно Том, может быть, он спас бы их всех. Может быть. Лучше думать так, чем уверять себя, что у тех двоих уже не было ни единого шанса.

Какое-то выражение на лице Ричи заставляет Стэна сесть обратно и вновь взять его за руку. Они больше не разговаривают, просто сидят в уютной компании друг друга несколько минут. Оба, кажется, впали в своего рода транс, во время которого внешний мир исчезает.

Он возвращается, когда Стэн поднимается и достаёт телефон.

— Эдди хотел тебя повидать. Мне пора.

— Почему?

— Сюда можно только по одному.

Улыбка Стэна горькая и напряжённая. Он ещё раз сжимает ладонь Ричи перед уходом.

После него в палату какое-то время никто не приходит. Ричи, оставшись наедине с мыслями, потихоньку, по деталям воссоздаёт произошедшее. Он дал сигнал Стэну выломать дверь погреба, когда неожиданно схватил Тома за руку с пистолетом и повернул его в сторону. Если бы не это, Том точно бы застрелил Эдди. Вместо этого пуля попала в плечо Ричи, после чего Том толкнул его, и он повалился на пол, ушиб голову о бетонный пол, причём ушиб довольно серьёзно. После этой сцены дальнейшее расплывается. Возможно, Том ударил Эдди, или повалил его на пол, или ещё что, потому что Ричи помнит, как задыхался от тяжести тела Тома на себе, и его руки на своей шее. Что-то заставило Тома встать, потянуть за собой Ричи и прикрыться им, как щитом. Он был очень удивлён. Эдди схватил пистолет Тома, направил на него и угрожал ему. Кажется, как раз в тот момент Стэн распахнул дверь погреба. Эдди попытался выстрелить в Тома, но промахнулся, отчего пуля срикошетила и угодила Тому в бедро. Из-за этого он и упал. Потом Ричи лежал на полу, плакал и еле дышал. Кто-то, скорее всего Эдди, обхватил ладонями его лицо и сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Через несколько секунд появился Стэн, а с ним врач. Они подняли его по ступеням и опустили на траву, где он и лежал до приезда скорой помощи.

Ты должен был умереть.

Должен был.

В палату заходит Эдди. Кожа возле его левого глаза коричнево-жёлтая, разбитая бровь заклеена пластырями. Эдди выглядит изрядно потрёпанным, но его щёки розовые, а в лёгких есть воздух. Он жив.

— Ты нас всех очень перепугал, — говорит он, сев на место Стэна. — И сильно ударился головой.

— Я не мог позволить ему в тебя выстрелить.

— Я полицейский. Лучше бы ты подумал о себе или детях.

Ричи хочет пожать плечами, но на полпути передумывает. Простые движения отдаются большей болью, чем нужно, и его это действительно беспокоит. Какая-то часть Ричи хочет встать и пойти материть Тома на чём свет стоит. Однако он знает, что ему не следует — раз, и что он попросту не сможет — два.

— Я правда облажался, да?

Во взгляде Эдди мелькает испуг.

— Что? Нет, конечно! Ричи, почему ты так думаешь? Ты был прав насчёт Тома. Технически ты не проводил обыск в его доме. Ещё бы немного, и жертв стало бы больше. Ты поступил как герой. Глупо, но всё-таки как герой. И именно поэтому ты сможешь выступить в суде.

Неужели Том не признаёт себя виновным? Как такое может быть? Нет никаких сомнений, что именно он в ответе за все те случаи, ведь всё происходило в его доме, ведь он был агрессивным зачинщиком, и именно Беверли привела Ричи в погреб. Любой судья с мозгами посчитает его виновным.

— Он виновен на сто процентов.

Эдди горько улыбается.

— Он хочет прикрыться тем, что психически нестабилен, а потому невиновен. Ни в убийствах, ни в их попытках, ни в нападении на полицейского, ни в домашнем насилии над Бев. Адвокаты собираются заявить, что его психика пострадала из-за детской травмы или ещё какой-то ерунды, что докажет его полную непричастность. Пожизненная госпитализация лучше смертной казни, — Эдди не смотрит в глаза Ричи. — Думаю, что суд ему поверит. 

— О да. У меня есть только один вопрос.

— М?

— Чем отрывали конечности? У чего могли быть такие зубы?

Больше всего на свете Ричи хочет получить ответ именно на этот вопрос. Он интересует его сильнее, чем мотивы Тома, чем причины Бев выйти за него замуж, чем все уловки, помогавшие ему так долго и успешно прятать детей. Всё это Ричи вычислит по портрету, ведь он занимается этим каждый день. Однако что же кусало детей? Вот это он самостоятельно не узнает. Он не может соотнести укусы ни с одним известным ему животным. Если он не получит ответ, этот вопрос будет мучить его всю жизнь.

— Я всё ещё не знаю, а он не говорит. Билл уже два дня осматривает дом семьи Роган, пока ничего, но, может быть, что-то всё же найдёт.

— Я тут уже два дня?

Теперь понятно, откуда на тумбочке столько цветов. Может, Стэн и не зря так истерил, боясь, что Ричи умрёт… Он уже попадал в подобные передряги, но всё-таки они и близко не стояли с нынешней. Ричи вновь ощущает усталость во всём теле, у него практически не осталось энергии, хотя он всего лишь поговорил со Стэном и Эдди. Несмотря на слова Эдди, что ему нужно отдохнуть, он борется с желанием заснуть. По какой-то причине он боится, что уже не проснётся.

Слова Эдди доносятся до ушей Ричи словно через толщу воды. Губы Эдди, розовые и чуть прикушенные, нежно, едва осязаемо прижимаются к его виску. Ричи чужда такая забота, такое утешение, но ему не хочется, чтобы она заканчивалась. Он молча протестует, когда Эдди уходит.

Глаза закрываются, он несколько раз моргает, а затем закрывает их окончательно. Последнее, что он чувствует перед тем, как заснуть — мягкий, похожий на прикосновение пёрышка скромный поцелуй Эдди в уголок губ.


	12. Chapter 12

Один шаг, ещё один. Одна нога впереди другой. Ричи медленно ковыляет к центру посещений окружной тюрьмы Дерри. Если Стэн или Эдди узнают, что он тут, а не у Бев дома, они убьют его на месте. С Беверли у Ричи сложились достаточно тесные отношения после того, как он вышел из больницы несколько недель назад. Настолько, что она согласилась солгать ради него, хоть и не понимала, зачем. Перед его уходом она даже предложила ему покурить и рассказала, как лучше всего расколоть Тома. «Главное — притвориться, будто тебе на него плевать», — сказала она. Немного сложно, учитывая, что Ричи идёт к нему именно для получения ответов на вопросы, но он справится. Он — Ричи Тозиер, составитель психологических портретов и выдающийся детектив… у него всё получится.

— Распишитесь, — с поразительным ирландским акцентом велит старик на стойке регистрации. Его сухая и обветренная кожа повидала лучшие деньки, руки дрожат и выдают возраст. Офицер Нелл, если верить бейджу, заставляет Ричи показать водительские права, прежде чем пустить его к Тому. И даже после этого медлит.

— У нас тут везде камеры, парень. Не вздумай натворить чего-нибудь.

— Я федеральный агент, сэр, и хочу лишь задать ему несколько вопросов. Вот мой значок…

Ричи уже вытягивает значок из кармана, но Нелл качает головой и позволяет ему пройти в комнату посещений. Она грязная, маленькая, и мебель в ней гораздо старше Ричи. Нелл обещает привести Тома и просит подождать тут. Ричи морщится, когда садится в отвратительное по всем параметрам кресло. Будь тут Стэн, он точно закатил бы истерику. Именно поэтому на тюремные допросы — даже не тайные — всегда ходит Ричи.

Нелл приводит Тома всего через несколько минут. Его крепкий мускулистый вид уже не так пугает, во многом благодаря старому запятнанному комбинезону, наручникам, беспорядку на голове и небритым щекам.

— Роган, — холодно говорит Ричи вместо приветствия, достаёт телефон и включает на нём диктофон. — Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов по вашему делу.

— Мне разве не положен адвокат?

— Положен.

Если ему нужен адвокат, Ричи придётся ждать, пока тот появится, а это легко может перенестись и на другой день. 

— Ладно, не хочу я разбираться с этой ноющей задницей, так что давай, задавай свои вопросы.

Ричи с трудом сдерживает выдох облегчения. Все вопросы, которые он хотел задать, кажется, застряли у него в горле. У него не получается их произнести. Том выжидательно смотрит на него, тогда как Нелл сидит в углу, уставившись в свой телефон. Должно быть, там что-то приятное, раз он едва заметно улыбается.

— У меня, правда, есть условие. После каждого твоего вопроса я буду задавать свой. Идёт?

Нельзя точно сказать, что именно хочет знать Том, но ради ответов Ричи готов рискнуть и выложить всё, что от него потребуется. Ничто не беспокоит Ричи больше, чем пробелы в расследуемом им деле. Он вспоминает, каким испуганным выглядел Эдди в руках этого безумца с прижатым к его виску двадцать вторым калибром. Ричи так многим ему обязан.

— Идёт.

— Я спрашиваю первым, — чеканит Том, вытянув ноги под столом так, что Ричи приходится поджать свои. — Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

— Ричи Тозиер. Моя очередь… каким было ваше детство?

Том долго молчит, покусывая изнутри щёку. В конце концов Ричи решает спросить повторно, но стоит ему приоткрыть рот, как Том поднимает указательный палец в просьбе помолчать. И рассказывает Ричи историю, как в детстве пёк с матерью пироги на продажу. Он тратит на это двадцать минут, а потом смеётся.

— А ведь ты не это хотел услышать, Тозиер. Ты хочешь знать, почему я всё это сделал. Так, теперь я. Почему ты стал полицейским? Уж извини, но для обычного копа ты слишком помешан на этом деле. 

Как много ему стоит рассказать?

— Я хотел помогать людям, — и это достаточно правдиво. — Расскажите тогда, Том, почему вы всё это сделали?

— Потому что я псих, помнишь? Я не могу контролировать своё настроение и желание насилия.

Они ходят вокруг да около ещё час. Том узнаёт, что Ричи тесно дружит со Стэном, но недавно жил дома у Эдди; узнаёт о причине, по которой Ричи взялся за это расследование, и о том, как много лет составляет психологические портреты. Ричи узнаёт, что у Тома было неплохое детство, что Беверли, по его мнению, настоящая шлюха, что укусы на детях были от видоизменённых медвежьих ловушек, и что у него есть опасные склонности к насилию, но нет преступного сумасшествия. Вполне возможно, что с этим получится выиграть суд, но Ричи всё равно недоволен, когда идёт домой.

Он был идиотом. Ричи получил ответы на все свои вопросы, но легче ничуть не стало.

По пути ему приходится несколько раз останавливаться и переводить дух. Мышцы и лёгкие ещё не адаптировались к жизни вне больничной койки. К счастью, уже темнеет, так что никто не застанет его в таком стыдливом положении.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. На экране высвечивается номер Эдди. 

Ричи отвечает на вызов.

— Привет, Эдс, ты как? Всё нормально?

— Я приехал за тобой к Беверли, чтобы тебе не пришлось идти пешком, но ты куда-то пропал. Она не говорит мне, где ты, — Ричи хочется соврать и сказать, что он пошёл в магазин или на обычную прогулку, но смысла в этом нет. Эдди распознает его враньё, к тому же после недавних событий Ричи пытается быть со всеми как можно честнее. — Эй, ты тут?

— Да-да, я тут. Я, м-м-м, ходил к Тому. И перед тем, как ты на меня наорёшь, скажу, что получил от него кучу полезной информации и уже иду обратно.

— Стой где стоишь, я тебя сейчас подберу.

Ричи поднимает взгляд на уличный указатель и озвучивает его в трубку, после чего отключается. От ходьбы повреждённая нога начинает болеть. Позже Эдди разозлится на него и из-за этого, скажет, что Ричи надо было подумать и хотя бы вызвать такси. Во время ожидания тёмное небо начинает разверзаться. Большие тяжёлые капли падают на кудри. Воздух и так был довольно влажным перед дождём, а теперь стал ещё хуже. Одежда Ричи вскоре промокает насквозь, а в заряженном статикой небе раскатывается гром. Ричи дрожит.

Рядом наконец тормозит машина Эдди. Ричи открывает дверь и плюхается на переднее сидение, сожалея, что так его пачкает, но Эдди, кажется, ничего не замечает — просто включает обогреватель на полную мощность. По пути оба молчат.

У дома Эдди помогает Ричи вылезти из машины и сразу отправляет его в душ, чтобы тот согрелся как следует и переоделся в сухую одежду. Ричи не узнаёт себя в зеркале над раковиной. Кожа на лице натянута, словно у скелета, при малейших движениях он дрожит, а на щеках и плечах красуются свежие шрамы, похожие на уродливые веснушки. Ричи ненавидит себя в этом зеркале ещё больше, чем в первый раз, когда в него посмотрелся.

_Ты омерзительная пустышка. Я делаю тебе одолжение, Ричард._

Ричи вспарывает ладони ногтями, и наполовину зажившие раны вновь открываются. С тех пор, как он вернулся из больницы, с ним не удосужился поговорить даже Стэн, а ведь он — его лучший друг. Должно быть, после всего, что выкинул Ричи, Стэн наконец-то понял, сколько от Ричи на самом деле проблем. Ричи не может больше смотреть на себя, это невыносимо, и он отворачивается от зеркала.

Суд, похоже, собирается идти бесконечно, из-за чего Ричи со Стэном приходится остаться в Дерри ещё на три месяца. Потом — ещё на два, хотя разбирательства даже не начались. Позже они не могут уехать до вынесения вердикта — из-за важности их показаний. Всё это время они перекидываются только короткими, односложными фразами. Импульсивный поступок Ричи отстранил их друг от друга, и непохоже, чтобы это можно было как-то исправить. Ричи постоянно замечает Стэна в компании Билла. Если верить словам Эдди, они встречаются, и Эдди никогда ещё не видел Билла таким радостным. Ричи вынужден признать, что Стэн тоже выглядит счастливым.

Роган не признаёт себя виновным в убийствах по причине безумия, а обвинение в совершении домашнего насилия над Беверли попросту отрицает. Ричи вновь и вновь просматривает улики в попытке доказать состояние психики Тома, но ничего не находит. Каждый раз на вопросы адвокатов он добросовестно отвечает правду: Том выглядел загнанным в угол животным, а не человеком, когда держал их в заложниках. Ему приходится также давать показания насчёт Беверли, говорить, какой перепуганной она была. Эксперты-криминалисты проверяют «кровь», которую Ричи видел в доме, и она оказывается вовсе не кровью.

Бев и Эдди крепко, почти до боли держат Ричи за руки, когда Тому зачитывают обвинения. Ричи молчит, потому что уверен — им от его хватки тоже не сладко. Виновен в совершении убийств. Невиновен в захвате заложников. Невиновен в совершении домашнего насилия. Беверли плачет, уткнувшись в грудь Ричи, Эдди молча выходит из зала, тогда как все взрываются недовольством. Ричи дожидается оглашения приговора — пожизненное заключение без права на досрочное освобождение.

На следующий день Ричи начинает собирать вещи. Приехав в Дерри практически без ничего, он пакует в чемодан безделушки вроде сувениров от Эдди и футболку, на которой жирными чёрными буквами написано «Я <3 Дерри». Может быть, ему хватит воспоминаний в дополнение к этому багажу, чтобы в конце концов всё бросить.

— Куда собираешься? — спрашивает Эдди из кухни. Он наблюдал за сборами Ричи с самого начала, но заговорить решился только теперь. — Или ты понял, как правильно складывать вещи?

— Я улетаю сегодня вечером.

Эдди чуть не роняет из рук чашку чая.

— Улетаешь?.. Куда… Ричи, что значит — улетаешь?

— Я возвращаюсь домой. С этим делом покончено, скоро появится другое.

Эдди выглядит шокированным, будто ему никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что Ричи уедет. Сложив последнюю футболку, Ричи застёгивает чемодан, вытягивает из него ручку, чтобы катить за собой, а не тащить, и встаёт.

— Дело раскрыто. Рогана осудили.

— Я думал… Надеялся, что...

— Я не могу остаться.

Ричи требуется гораздо больше усилий, чем он ожидал, но он подходит к Эдди и дважды его целует — один раз в губы и один раз в лоб. Затем он разворачивается и возвращается к чемодану у входной двери. Очень хочется вернуться и попрощаться как следует, но в таком случае он может и не уехать вовсе.

— Звони, если что-нибудь будет нужно, — говорит он и выходит.

Снаружи его уже ждёт такси. На месте водителя Ричи отчасти ожидает увидеть Тома, но там оказывается лишь полная женщина в серо-зелёной водолазке. Она немного злится из-за того, что ей придётся сначала отвезти Ричи к Биллу, живущему в другом конце города, и только потом на вокзал. Как-то так вышло, что Ричи и не заметил, когда Стэн с ним съехался, об этом ему лишь мельком сообщил Эдди.

Таксистка соглашается подождать пять минут, прежде чем уехать со всеми вещами Ричи в багажнике.

Ричи подходит к входной двери и трижды в неё стучит. Честно говоря, он уже не может дождаться возвращения домой и к нормальной жизни. Дела будут попадаться простые и быстрые, каждый раз после их раскрытия Ричи со Стэном будут смотреть фильмы всю ночь напролёт, смеяться и есть фастфуд. Ричи в каком-то смысле предвкушает безопасность и близость собственной кровати.

Дверь ему открывает Билл. Он всё ещё в пижаме, хотя уже середина дня, глаза сонные, уголки губ опущены.

— Р-ричи?

— Стэн тут? Нам пора уезжать.

От этих слов Билл словно просыпается. Он широко раскрывает глаза, жестом просит Ричи подождать и исчезает. Ричи может видеть с крыльца всю прихожую его дома. Она обставлена скучно и беспорядочно, в ней больше личности, чем стиля, но присутствие Стэна чувствуется в идеальном порядке фотографий на стенах и аккуратно стоящей обуви. Что-то в этом всём наводит Ричи на мысль, что неплохо бы ему подать в отставку и завести семью.

Стэн подходит к двери в спортивных штанах и футболке, которая явно принадлежит Биллу. Судя по всему, он тоже только что проснулся.

— Что тебе нужно?

— У нас рейс через четыре часа, и я знаю, что тебе нравится приезжать пораньше. Собрал вещи? — спрашивает Ричи, хотя уже точно знает, что услышит в ответ. — Стэн?

— Я не поеду.

Подтверждение, что Стэн бросает его, словно ударяет Ричи под дых, пусть он, казалось, был к этому готов.

— Слушай, Ричи, мне пора остепениться. Ты почти умер… Ты мог умереть… А я не хочу умирать раньше тридцати. Я хочу жениться, завести детей, состариться, и всё это — рядом с Биллом. Прости, но это правда так. Вчера я уже позвонил в наш отдел и подал в отставку.

Стэн не выглядит так, словно искренне сожалеет. На его лице маска, за которую не могут заглянуть большинство людей. Даже зная Стэна столько лет, Ричи лишь едва замечает, что именно тот под ней прячет — раздражение. Он раздражён, что ему нужно всё объяснять, раздражён, что Ричи вот так осмелился прийти на порог его дома.

— Ага. Значит, прощай? Так?

— Так.

Другие бы обнялись или что-то вроде того, но Ричи чувствует, что сейчас это будет неуместно. Он кивает Стэну и возвращается к такси. Что-то внутри него хочет остаться в Дерри, в непонятном странном уюте этого города, вместе со Стэном, Эдди и Беверли, но Ричи старается об этом не думать.

_Ты всегда будешь один._

У Ричи нет сил на споры с голосом мистера Грея. Не сегодня. И не в следующие долгие дни.


End file.
